The Virus Tamer: Swords of the League
by Vantage77
Summary: AU What if Takato didn't play a large roll in defeating the D-Reaper? Now that Digimon are a part of everyday life what will happen when he meets the other tamers? Well Takato and his allies be able to stop a new threat more dangerous than even the D-Reaper? Jaded Takato, swearing, blood and gore.Takato/harem OC/harem. Character from seasons 1,2, and 3.
1. Chapter 1: A New School

**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of The Virus Tamer: Swords of the League, which is heavily based off of DemonHg's The Virus Tamer who gave me permission to write this fic. Many of you will see a lot of the original material in this fic but also some new elements thrown in.**

**I do not own Digimon or the characters in this fic accept for a few OC's. This fic is rated M for cursing, blood and gore, adult themes, and possible sexual content.**

The Virus Tamer: Swords of the League

Chapter 1: A New School

A young boy found himself standing in a scene one would think to be a glimpse of the deepest reaches of hell. Bodies of mutilated and crushed victims scattered the landscape as burning and crumbling buildings of the city fell apart around him. Men, women, young children, infants, lovers, old, and young all could be found lying scattered around the road sometimes bloodied or crushed or sometimes in pieces. The blood and guts from the bodies pooled around the young boy's feet that combined with the stench of death and smoke filled the air making any onlooker convinced that the scene was from a biblical reference to the apocalypses.

The boy however just stood there unmoving, gazing around at the scene with an almost detached look. Suddenly the boy felt a presence behind him as he slowly turned around and was confronted with the form of a man holding the mutilated body of a young child. The two were covered in blood with the man glaring at the boy in unholy rage even as tears fell down his face.

"Your fault… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the man screamed before lunging at the boy causing him to wake up.

(Real World)

The sixteen year old boy awoke from his nightmare, panting and sweating. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming of, but he knew that it had scared him more than anything else in his life. Looking at his alarm he realized that he had awoken only half an hour earlier than he needed to and rolled out of bed.

"Takato" he heard his mother shout "are you ok up there?"

Not wanting her to know about his dream he quickly shouted back that he had fallen out of bed before he walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Unknown to the teenage boy two pairs of eyes were watching him as he pulled off the t-shirt and shorts he had slept in and stepped into the shower. As he washed the two being watching him admired his young body, his toned muscles flexing as he washed the dirt off his body.

At sixteen he stood at five foot eleven, his body kept in shape by mixed martial arts and swimming, if you went by his public history. His light brown hair was kept short and his red eyes that had once been so full of joy were now hard and cold.

It had been four years since Digimon had entered the world, four years since he had gotten his first partner and three years since the D-reaper had brought Digimon into the public awareness. Since then Digimon had become a part of life with Digimon Tamers appearing all over the world. Yet unlike the other many tamers around the world he was different, not only was he the only purely virus tamer but he was the only one to have more than one partner Digimon.

Although Digimon had entered the real world four years ago they hadn't been common knowledge until after the D-Reaper's attack. By now though almost every teenager had one, for the past two years tamers had been springing up all around the world. It had become such the norm that Tamers could now take their partners to school with them and train or battle against others in tournaments. This was all overseen by an organization called the League. The League was in charge of all things related to Digimon from tournaments to law enforcement and research. The League was a multi-branch global organization based on Midway Atoll that had made its way into almost every day life for people across the globe.

As Takato got dressed he thought about the day he had ahead of him, he was starting at a new school but he already knew that he wasn't going to like it there. Not because there was something wrong with school other than the students and social drama but more so the fact that no one liked virus Digimon to which he was partnered with three.

Strapping his Omnivice to his right wrist, he walked downstairs to grab some breakfast and his partners before heading out to school. As he ate he didn't notice the Lillymon watching him from the window. Glancing at the clock on the wall Takato realized that the bus would be approaching soon and quickly shouted a goodbye to his mom before heading out the door only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you Takato?" Looking up Takato couldn't a small smile to appear on his face at the sight of his best human friend.

Seth Harington was a strict looking individual standing at 6'1 with short brown hair and white skin that was tanned in such a way as to indicate that the 18 year old Seth spent lots of time outside. His dark brown eyes held a sharpness to them that at first glance seemed unfocused. However Takato knew that those eyes could change to a pair of eyes that made you feel as if they were ripping apart your very being and learning everything that made one an individual. The look was only helped by the pale scare that ran from his right cheekbone to an inch below his right eye. He had an athletic build which was muscular but at the same time built for speed and agility. He wore a black and grey North Face pullover under which he had a short sleeve thermal T-shirt along pair of dark grey cargo pants and black tennis shoes. On Seth's left forearm was a rectangle/octagon like shaped devise. In the center of the device was a single dark blue crystal orb. The devices started just past the elbow and traveled down to the wrist

Seth was waiting for Takato by the send of the concrete path that ran from the front door to the sidewalk, his stance relaxed but holding a confidence that was only held by seasoned fighters. He was reading a small black book with no title. As Takato met up with him the two walked together toward the bus stop.

"Sorry overslept" Takato responded as he and Seth walked down the sidewalk to the corner of the street where the bus was to meet them.

"Nightmare again?" Seth asked glancing at Takato then returning to his book seeing Takato nod. The two stood there in silence as they waited for the bus which showed up a few minutes later. "Well let's get this over with." Seth said as he and Takato boarded.

The bus was packed with kids and Digimon on their way to school and the noise was giving Takato a headache. He quickly found a seat near the back and began staring out the window, doing his best to block out the noise while Seth sat in the next seat over. As he gazed out the window he noticed a Renamon following the bus. He knew with a single glance that it wasn't a wild one which meant its Tamer was on the bus.

"This seat taken?" asked a female voice, looking round he saw a girl about his age with red hair. He could tell she was a tomboy from the jeans and t-shirt she had on and he could tell from the way she held herself that she didn't care what others thought of her.

"Whatever" Takato replied with a bored expression on his face, although he had to admit she was good looking he wasn't the type to let it affect his judgment. Takato knew from experience that most girls were nothing more than bitches that enjoyed messing with a boys mind in order to climb the social ladder.

"Takato, why is a Digimon following us?" he heard the voice of his partner for the first time that day asked from next to him.

"It's not Guilmon, it's just following its Tamer" he replied to the red Digimon at his feet.

"But then why isn't it on the bus with its Tamer?" the Digimon asked looking up at his partner, with confusion in its gold eyes.

"Well you see boy Renamon don't like crowds or noise and it's too noisy on the bus" he answered "it must have decided that it would keep an eye on its Tamer from a distance so it didn't have to put up with everyone on the bus."

"_Wish I could do that as well."_ Takato and Seth both thought as they tried to ignore the rather loud students on the bus.

Next to him the girl was nodding to herself, she didn't know why she was listening to the boy's conversation but she agreed with what he had said and was even slightly surprised by the rather accurate analysis of her Digimon partner. Just then she noticed a boy walking towards her, she knew the boy well but she really wished she didn't have that misfortune as of late. The calm she had gained by not being bothered thanks to the indifferent attitude of the boy next to her and the quite of the boy sitting across from him was shattered by one look at the smug smile on the other boys face.

"Hiya Wildcat," the boy said, his grin getting wider "shouldn't the Digimon Queen be sitting next to her King?"

"Shove off Ryo," she replied "it's bad enough knowing you, so why would I want to be near you as well?"

"You wound me Rika." Ryo said putting his hand over his heart, but his smile never left his face. "You know you can't resist me forever." Just as he was about to start talking again he heard a growl from next to her.

Takato didn't care if these two were the Digimon King and Queen, he had been dealing with a headache from the moment he had awoken and now he had these two shouting next to him. He was in no mood to deal with this boastful and smug boy and by the annoyed frown on Seth's face neither was he.

"Do you guys mind taking this somewhere else?" Takato asked.

Suddenly all noise on the bus stopped as all eyes turned to look at Takato, shocked looks on everyone's faces. Although the question was polite everyone on the bus could hear the annoyance in the boy's voice and see it mirrored on his partners face. No one had seen the boy dressed in black or the red dinosaur before and although the girls on the bus admitted he was cute they could also tell that he was dangerous.

"Yes we do mind," spoke up a person behind Ryo "why don't you mind your own business?"

"Make me" Takato answered as both his and Guilmon gaze fell on the boy. Those two words were so full of venom and the two gazes so full of hate that the boy backed away. Even Rika who had seen too much in her life to be scared of anyone felt her heart stop and a chill run down her spine.

As the bus stopped Takato got up, brushed past them and made his way off the bus Seth following after him. He didn't care what those kids thought of him, he wasn't looking to make new friends he was here to do a job.

As Takato and Seth entered the school a large boy stepped in front of him, although he didn't know the boys personally he knew the type of person he was and it pissed him off. He knew that the boy that stood before him was the school bully and he knew that as the new kids the bully wanted to put him and Seth in their place but Takato was too angry already to back down as he normally would and trying to picture anyone attempting to put Seth in his place was downright hilarious.

The blonde boy stood there in a leather jacket and had a smug smile on his face, next to him stood his Digimon. The Kotemon stood ready to fight at a moment's notice while the blonde's mates stood slightly behind them with their partners.

A crowd started to gather around the boys waiting to see what happened. Everyone knew that Hiroshima had done this to every new kid that came into the school, ether taking the kids money or beating them up. But unlike the other new kids Takato didn't have a scared look on his face, instead he looked pissed off and everyone knew there would be only one outcome, a fight. Seth on the other hand wasn't backing down either though he also hadn't even looked up from his book.

"_Does he even know what's going on?" _was the general thought amongst the students.

Ryo watched the developing situation with a grin on his face, although he didn't like Hiroshima the other boy hadn't given him the respect he thought he deserved and the other older kid seemed to know the other so he was fair game to. He knew the boy wouldn't back down just like he hadn't on the bus and he was going to enjoy watching him get shown some respect.

Next to him Rika also stood watching Takato and the other boy, she could tell by the way he held himself that the outcome would not be what everyone thought as both Takato and Seth held themselves like a coiled spring ready to move at any moment.

"If you want in you're going to have to pay or fight." Hiroshima said laughing slightly. "I suggest you pay."

At this Takato burst out laughing, "Why is it that dumb pricks always say the same things?" he asked looking over at Seth before returning to look at the other boys shocked expression.

"Now, now Takato don't laugh at him. He probably had to practice that in the mirror for hours before he could get it right." Seth stated as he continued to read from his book.

Takato chuckled before focusing on the pair in front of him "Can we get this over with? I've got better things to do."

The blonde's face went bright red in anger and without thinking he swung at Takato, at the same time Kotemon attacked Guilmon while the blonde's friends made a move to join in.

What happened next no one expected first Takato stepped forward easily blocking the punch aimed at his head while at the same time knocking the blonde out with an uppercut. But it was the other thing that happened that had everyone staring in shock. Out of nowhere a massive claw smashed into the ground in front of Kotemon sending the Digimon flying backwards and sending a cloud of dust up into the air.

As the dust settled everyone saw that there was now two more Digimon standing next to Takato. The two virus Digimon turned to look at Takato, the massive BlackWarGraymon pulling his claw out of the ground as he did so, LadyDevimon jumping onto the Mega's shoulder as he stood.

"What took you two so long?" Takato demanded ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone around him. "I let you two sleep in for one day and you almost turn up late"

Everyone in the school turned to stare at him wondering if the teenager had gone crazy, not only was he demanding answers from the two in front of him but he also seemed to know them.

"Sorry Takato" they replied together before the mega continued. "Your mother demanded we eat before leaving for the school"

Takato laughed at this "Yeah sounds about right" he said walking towards the main door with Seth who still hadn't looked up from his book. As they made it to the steps they both spotted a blonde girl around Takato's age wearing a black dress, walking over toward them with a small smile on his lips as they bowed to the girl. "Alice" both said simply.

"Takato, Seth" she replied smiling happily at the pair.

Looking over his shoulder at the two Digimon getting scared looks from the other students Takato called out "Are you two coming or are you going to sit outside all day?"

In a flash of light the two de-digivolved into BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon and followed the boy and Guilmon into the school while Seth leaned in and whispered something to Alice before following.

Rika slowly made her way over to Alice, it seemed like the two girls were the only people in the school not rooted to the spot in fear.

"Already know the new kids huh?" Rika asked as she stopped next to the blonde. "That Takato one has got some interesting friends".

"Well Takato is one of a kind" the blonde replied with a knowing smile on her face.

X Break x

"I heard you've already pissed off the new guy Kazu" a boy with blue hair and glasses stated to his friend.

"Shut it Kenta, if he hadn't poked his nose into our business …." A visor wearing boy started, he was interrupted as a group of three girls walked chatting loudly.

"God did you see how cute he was?" the first one asked.

"I wonder if Alice will introduce me to him, they seem to know each other" the second said giggling.

"Did you see the way he demanded answers from that mega?" the third asked as they sat down and began gossiping quietly.

Just then Rika, Ryo, Henry and Jeri entered the class taking their seats near the other first tamers.

"Do you think Hiroshima is awake yet?" asked Jeri, looking over at Rika.

"Of course Jeri" replied the red head "I'm just upset that it wasn't me that got to knock him out, he's been trying to hit on me for weeks".

Kazu spun around to look at Rika in shock. "Someone knocked the big ape out?" he asked looking at each one of them in turn. No one had been dumb enough to take on Hiroshima before.

"Yeah the new kid knocked him clean out with one punch" Rika answered with a smug look on her face, Kazu visibly paled at this.

"Don't tell me this is the same kid that Kazu pissed off this morning" Kenta laughed as the boy next to him paled even more.

"The one and only" replied Henry also laughing at the look on the boy's face.

After all the students entered the room their teacher Ms. Asaji entered follow by their new class mates. The boy was wearing black jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black goggles around his neck. He had short brown hair and piercing red eyes, an indifferent look on his face like he didn't care what others thought of him. Following him in were three Digimon, two of which were well known the other was one that no one in the class had ever seen before. The other by looked older than them by a year or two and was still reading from that small black book.

"Well class it seems we have two new students with us today" Ms. Asaji announced to the quiet class, all talking had stopped when the boys entered the room. "Introduce yourselves please" she instructed before taking a seat.

"Takato Matsuki" Takato stated

"Seth Harrington" Seth replied shortly after Takato.

Giving the two new students a rather deadpan stare for their short introductions Ms. Asaji shrugged "Any questions for the new students."

A girl in the back quickly stood up "Which is you partner Digimon Takato?"

Takato, with a bored expression replied simply "All of them"

Gasps of surprise echoed across the room, no one had expected that answer. It was unheard of to have more than one partner, but for this boy to have three (two of which that were known virus type Digimon) was amazing.

It was at this point that Jeri noticed the symbol on the red dinosaur's chest. She had seen that symbol before on the shield of a giant white armored knight that had carried here out of the D-Reaper. She looked back and forth between the boy and the Digimon remembering the way she had passed out in the knight's arms while he told her it would be ok. She had never got the chance to thank him because he had disappeared before she had awoken and she had never seen him again.

A boy in the front stood "Umm if all three of the Digimon are Takato's partners then where is yours Seth?" The class focused their attention on what they assumed was the new nerd of the class.

Seth shrugged "I don't have a Digimon partner."

"WHAT?!" The class shouted in shock, it was almost unheard of for a teenager to not have a Digimon partner at this point.

"HA what a loser! You must be a real reject if no Digimon wants to be your partner!" Kazu laughed with a few people joining in.

Seth just shrugged "Just means I don't need anyone else to fight my battles for me."

Though most of the class didn't seem to care for that answer Ms. Asaji on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the rather mature response to the classes ridicule. "Quite!" Ms. Asaji instructed as the class settled down. Turning to look at the two the 26 year old asked a question that she had for the pair "How old are the two of you?"

"16"Takato replied

"18" Seth replied before upon noticing the confused glances of the teacher and students explained "Due to some circumstances my early schooling was…rather unconventional. I was placed here to catch up." Seth lied as he already knew all the material and had the equivalent of a bachelor's degree in Biology and Physics.

With that answered Ms. Asaji allowed the two to sit down. Takato made his way to the back of the class with his Digimon, pulling out a pencil and pad he started sketching away ignoring the looks from his class mates and the rambling of his teacher. BlackGatomon curled up in his lap deciding to take a nap while BlackAgumon and Guilmon lay down on left side of his desk and chatted quietly for the rest of class.

X Break X

As Jeri and Leomon walked outside for lunch she quickly looked around, she quickly spotted the other first tamers watching the Digimon train and battle. Normally she would go over and join them but today she had to do something important, something that she had been meaning to do for 3 years. Spotting who she was looking for sitting under a tree away from everyone she and Leomon made their way over to him ignoring the shocked looks from her friends when they noticed she was walking away from them. As she neared the two humans and three Digimon she overheard Seth talking to Takato.

"I'm so sick of listening to them Takato. They three guys in front of me keep bragging about how they are D-rank Tamers. D-RANK! As if that was an accomplishment of some kind. I've looked through all the dossiers and other than the original group everyone here is D-rank or lower with only two or three exceptions!" Seth complained in a disgusted voice.

Jeri knew that Seth was referring to the Digimon Tamer Ranking System (DTRS). The system was set up by the League to organize the Tamers into ranks so that the fights would be fairer in sporting events. The rank was given based on a number of factors like the Tamers Training Card Tournament results which where card tournaments between tamers that was held often, the Digimon Partner Single Combat Challenge that was a tournament where Digimon Partners fought without the aid of their Tamer in either the Rookie, Champion, or Ultimate series. Finally there was also the general Tamer and Partner tournament where tamers fought others from around the globe. All three of these three results where combined along with rouge Digimon battles and then levied against the world Tamer community in order to produce a rank that went from F to A, though rumor had it that their where ranks beyond that.

Takato nodded before slowly looked up from his drawing when he noticed the two approaching, he knew that he had nothing to fear from them but it still shocked him when they stopped in front of him.

"_She seems familiar…Oh yeah I remember now"_ Takato thought. "Good afternoon Jeri what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Err … well … I just wanted to thank you, I know it's a bit late but I haven't had the chance till now" she said shyly looking at the symbol on Guilmon's chest then back at him. Noticing where she was looking a small smile graced his face and unknown warmth entered his eyes.

"Oh yes I had forgotten that Alice wasn't the only tamer to ever see my shield" he said laughing slightly. She smiled at him warmly before saying her goodbyes and walking back towards the school.

Rika and the other first tamers had noticed the exchange between the two and had even spotted the boy's small smile. When she noticed Jeri walking away she ran over to her friend to find out what had happened.

"Making a new friend Jeri?" Rika teased lightly knowing how shy the girl was.

"Nope just thanking an old one" she laughed back before walking off leaving a slightly stunned Rika staring after her.

Alice had also noticed the exchange and had walked over to sit next to Takato, slowly stroking Dobermon when he sat down on her other side. The three humans and their Digimon ignored the strange looks they were getting from the first tamers as well as the few jealous looks Alice was getting from a few of the female students.

"Making new friends I see" she said trying to tease Takato.

"Nope" he replied smiling at her "she just wanted to thank me"

"Oh really?" the blonde laughed back "so she recognized the symbol of her knight in shining armor?" she teased before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah" he laughed back "I had forgotten that you wasn't the only one to have seen my shield"

"You know I've already been asked by girls to introduce them to the cute new guy, it seems you've made quite the impression" she couldn't help laughing again at the look on his face.

Unknown to Takato and Alice both his conversations had been heard by the Digimon hiding in the shadows of the branches above. Renamon had been following him on Rika's orders since the start of school and the more she learned of him the more the boy confused her.

Renamon had already seen that when angered this boy was deadly, not to mention he had three Digimon all of them virus types and yet to both Alice and Jeri he had been nothing but kind. She did not know what Jeri had thanked him for or what he meant by her seeing his shield but she didn't worry.

No what puzzled her most was the scent that came off this tamer and the boy reading the book. It was unlike any that she had ever smelt before and that worried her. While the smell was faintly human she could also smell a large amount of data inside of both of them, that and Takato had the feel of power about him that could rival the strongest mega while Seth's felt like that of a champion though it felt constricted like the majority of it was being held back.

"Oh worried that you might have some competition Alice?" Seth asked in a light tone causing Alice to blush atomic red and stutter out a weak denial much to the others amusement. "It's only a matter of time before Takato has a couple of stalkers. Maybe it's already happened."

Seth's statement caused Takato to blush lightly and Alice laughs again however for Renamon the innocent comment was anything but. For Renamon had just noticed that the device on Seth's arm was slightly reflective and currently showed her in her hiding spot as well as Seth's face who was currently starring at her reflection. When Renamon looked at the reflection of Seth's eyes she felt her heart stop. The look in Seth's made Renamon think he had ripped out her data and was examining it bit by bit. Renamon felt as if an ice cold hand had gripped her throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"I wouldn't worry though Takato I'm sure they will take the hint and know when they're not welcome." Seth stated with a good natured laugh as the pressure on Renamon disappeared. Deciding to leave while she could and explain to Rika what she had learned after school she quickly left.

Watching as she left Seth returned to his book "_Looks like things won't be as boring as I thought."_

X Break X

Rika was walking home with Renamon (not wanting to have to put up with the other first tamers on the bus) when a massive shadow passed overhead. Looking up she saw a huge mechanical dragon passing over her, a large knight in shining white armor stood atop of it. Flying next to the dragon was BlackWarGraymon with LadyDevimon sitting his shoulder, upon seeing the last two Digimon she knew instantly that the dragon and the knight riding it had something to do with Takato.

Deciding to find out more about him she got Renamon to follow them at a safe distance keeping to the shadows so that she wouldn't be noticed. Renamon followed the group of Digimon across town and watched as they stopped behind a bakery. She then watched in amazement as the knight de-digivolved into two people, one was a Digimon and the other a human.

Sneaking closer after watching the other two Digimon de-digivolve as well Renamon saw the boy she had been watching all day turn to the dragon and stroke its neck.

"Thanks for the lift home Grani" she heard Takato say "I didn't want to have to put up with more pricks on the bus."

"It's ok Takato," the dragon replied "I'll give you a lift to and from that place from now on"

Renamon watched as the Digimon entered the bakery with the boy following. Stopping at the door the boy looked back over his shoulder. "It's not nice to spy on people you know" he called with a smile on his face causing her to freeze in shock. "Next time just ask if you want to find out more Renamon" the boy said before walking in the door.

The rookie sat there for a few minutes wondering how this human had known she was there when his Digimon hadn't and how they hadn't known of another person that could bio-merge. She decided that she would tell Rika what she had learnt and ask Alice about it as it was her that allowed them to bio-merge in the real world.

"I rather thought I made it clear that your snooping was not appreciated?" A voice spoke up from behind her.

Feeling an all too familiar cold pressure around her throat Renamon slowly turned around to see the sight of Seth sitting on a branch behind her. The human was fiddling with a razor sharp hunting knife a fact that made Renamon's widen slightly as her fear increased exponentially upon sight of it.

Renamon could not understand what it was about the human that scared her. As a human he shouldn't have been able to harm her but something about the humans gaze and demeanor made her believe that deleting her would take as much effort from the human as swatting a fly. As Renamon stood there locking eyes with the human sitting in the tree with her she realized that she feared this human more than any other enemy she had ever faced.

Seth and Renamon sat there for a bit before Seth spoke up even as the pressure around her throat disappeared "Listen Renamon" Seth began as he put the knife away "I don't mind if you want to learn more about him. All I ask that you stop spying on him. If you have questions ask him. Just… be gentle don't push too hard and take what he gives you. Takato has been through a lot of heartache and I'll be damned if I let you add to it by hurting his feelings." Seth stated as he dropped down from the branch.

Renamon was surprised by the rather soft tone Seth had used as it held a pleading tone it that she hadn't expected to hear from the formally terrifying human and couldn't help but question him. "How do I know he won't lie to me?"

Seth sighed before turning to look over his shoulder at the vixen, a kind smile on his face that calmed and relaxed Renamon for some reason "You don't… but sometimes you just have to trust someone. Put your trust in him Renamon and he will never betray you" and with that Seth walked off leaving Renamon to contemplate his words for a few minutes before leaving to tell Rika what she had found out.

X Break X

When Renamon finally returned and told Rika what had happened Rika was shocked to find out that the knight had actually been Takato and worried that he had been able to tell not only that he had been spied on but by who. She decided not to tell the other first tamers what she had found out until after she had talked to the boy the next day and found out more.

Though Renamon seemed reluctant to tell her anything about the boy named Seth. All she would say was that he was not to be trifled with and had a slightly nervous look when he was mentioned. Rika thought to ask her about it later, intending instead to head off to bed and sleep.

That night she dreamed of Takato, of him protecting her from a Digimon that she couldn't see and of him slowly kissing her on the lips before whispering in her ear that it was time to wake up. As she awoke the memory of the kiss caused her to blush, she never dreamed about boys much less them kissing her but this dream had made her wonder just what it would be like if she ever got the chance to make it a reality.

X Break X

: Back at Takato's Home:

Takato and Seth found themselves in a dark room that was the basement of Takato's house. Takato's mother and Digimon had already headed off to bed leaving the two humans to report to their boss. Stepping forward Takato placed a small device on the ground that began to glow. Stepping back Takato and Seth saw the light from the devise focus and form into the image of a man both where familiar with.

Mitsuo Yamaki who usually went by Yamaki, formally head of Hypnos had definitely moved up in the world. Ever since the defeat of the D-Reaper Yamaki had been tasked by the UN to form a defense force against the Digimon to which he did though their effectiveness was minimal at first. However once access to the digital world opened back up and Tamers started cropping up Yamaki quickly organized them in a defense system that allowed the Tamer to protect the area around their home. This system proved highly effective as schools quickly became a sort of base and meeting place for all the Tamers in an area. Soon Yamaki realized that in order to avoid conflicts between the Tamers and motivate the young humans Yamaki started a tournament system that quickly took off and needed a new branch of his organization to run. Thus the League was born. With Yamaki at the head the League the organization flourished growing bigger and bigger as time went on and Digimon tournaments took up more of daily life. Now teenagers everywhere had Digimon and commercials and ads often featured Digimon for a large range of products.

Despite all the change however Yamaki still worried about his decision to leave the defense of human cities to teenagers that had no training what so ever. This fear led him to the creation of a new branch called DART or the Digital Assessment and Reconnaissance Team. A group made of League representatives that served as liaisons and representatives of the league to various dignitaries, law enforcement, and communities. It is not uncommon to find at least one to three DART members in any major city to report the status and goings on of the Tamers and Digimon to the League. These representatives where usually Tamers that could keep a low profile until they needed to intervene. It was due to one of these operatives that Yamaki now was talking to Takato and Seth.

Yamaki looked between the two before speaking "So… is the report our operative sent accurate?" Yamaki asked.

Seth stepped forward "I'm afraid it is sir. The Tamer's here with exception to the first tamers are all D-rank and below with few exceptions. The first Tamers themselves seem quite complacent in their position. They don't train themselves or help teach the others. Thankfully Rika seems to be the only one that's keeping alert as she at least has her partner Renamon spy on possible threats. I'm highly doubtful they'll be able to counter any serious Digimon attack." Seth stated with an annoyed tone. The hologram image of Yamaki frowned before looking to Takato.

Takato nodded before stepping forward and addressing him "He's right, from what I've seen most of the Tamers here only can get up to champion and tend to rush into battle with no planning or caution. From what I've heard around the school if a Digimon bio-merges the Tamers here rush it with whoever is nearby and delete it despite its intentions. I a major attack where to occur here…"

"It will be São Paulo all over again" Seth finished Takato's statement as an uneasy silence settled upon the room.

After a couple of minutes Yamaki spoke up again "Then you two have a lot of work to do. Takato I want you to focus on working with the local Tamers. Get them into fighting shape and destroy any arrogance they have and defend the school" Takato nodded with a determined look on his face. "Seth I want you to take care of any bio-merges that appear in the city. If what Takato has heard is true than the Tamers here could be deleting innocent Digimon. I want you to stop them if necessary and support Takato in getting the Tamers into shape. Focus your efforts on their Digimon partners. They may be getting rust so you'll be the perfect individual for the job of getting them in form."

Seth nodded "Maybe difficult to get them to take me seriously as a trainer but I'll get it done" Seth announced.

Yamaki nodded before focusing on Takato again "By the way Takato, Shibumi called me to say that your G-ark is finished. I'll have it delivered to you soon" Yamaki finished with a smirk at the thought of how powerful Takato would be once he finally had the G-ark. "Anyway that's all for now let me know if there are any developments" and with that the image of Yamaki disappeared as the devise on the ground ceased glowing allowing Takato to pick it up again.

Seth gave a sigh before walking to the door to the room, preparing to leave before calling over his shoulder "You know Yamaki just told you to kick the first Tamers asses' right?"

Takato followed him wanting to get to bed but couldn't help a smirk coming to his face "Yep, can't wait for tomorrow." 

**And Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in The Virus Tamer: Swords of the League. If you all have any questions just send me a PM and I will either answer you directly or mention it in the next chapter. On the issue of updates I will try and update at least once a month but I am a slave to things like college work and a social life so I may be late some times. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gallantmon

**Hey All Vantage77 here with a second update for this fic! I wanted to take some time to answer some questions people asked about the fic so here goes!**

**Pyro SolracIII asked: what caused Takato to become the way he is, and if that made him not get very involved with the events of the season, who is Seth, and what is his connection to Takato and the League, how will the first two season connect to this, and of course who will be in Takato's, and Seth's harem.**

**-Great questions but the answer for most of them will only be reviled through the story however I can answer a few. First the digi-destined will be in this story and some maybe even in the harem.**

**Speaking of the harems a few people asked about them so I'll tell some of the confirmed members.**

**Takato: Rika, Alice, Renamon, BlackGatomon/LadyDevimon, Lillymon, ?, ?.**

**Seth: Shade, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?. with the chance of adding a few more.**

**Blacky asked: have you made a similar story before I swear I've read one just like this and it did get discontinued if I remember correctly? Lastly...G-ark...sounds interesting...does the G stand for something?**

**-You're probably thinking of DemonHg's story The Virus Tamer that was discontinued. I asked his permission and have been given the go ahead to rewrite the awesome story but with my own style. About the G-ark why yes the G does stand for something in fact I already mentioned what it stood for in the previous chapter indirectly. Although you will have to stick around longer to see what exactly it does.**

**So with those questions out of the way on to the story!**

Chapter 2: Gallantmon

Takato slowly woke up to a soft weight on his bare chest, looking down he could see a curled up black cat sleeping on him. He knew that BlackGatomon liked to flirt with him and although he discouraged it he didn't stop her from sleeping next to him. Takato figured that she wanted to feel some closeness to him because of her past.

For the last three years Virus Digimon were hunted down in the Digital World because the other Digimon had started to blame them for what had happened with the D-Reaper. The Digimon on his chest had been hunted for months before finally making it to the real world. When she had first arrived in the real world she had been weak still and had been attacked by partnered Digimon and their Tamers almost instantly upon arriving. Luckily for BlackGatomon, Takato had been nearby and had seen what was happening. Quickly bio-merging with Guilmon he had protected the unconscious Digimon with his shield before taking her back to his home.

Upon waking she had been scared at finding herself in an unknown room with a strange human sitting next to her. Acting on instinct she had attacked him, but froze just inches from his skin when she heard him tell his partner not to defend him. This act of kindness both saved his life and got her to listen to how she had ended up in his house in the first place. Hearing how he had saved her and brought her here to his home to rest she had thanked him and asked why he was helping a virus Digimon like herself.

The following explanation that night had shocked BlackGatomon. She not only learned that this human was named Takato but that he was the only tamer to have a virus Digimon. She had been too scared to sleep alone that night, fearing that a Digimon would try and delete her in her sleep. So she had lain there in bed scared until Takato had picked her up and laid her next to him on his bed, his arm wrapped around her protectively. It had been this caring act that had made her vow to help protect him and wish that he could be her partner. That silent wish was heard by a stray DigiGnome that granted the wish. Thus transforming Takato's Digivice into the Omnivice he had now.

Remembering these past events made Takato smile as he gently reach out to scratch behind BlackGatomon's ear causing her to purr in contentment. He watched as she slowly opened one eye to look up at him, seeing his smile she rubbed her head against his chest like a real cat would before getting off him so he could get ready for school.

Takato knew that it would be a long day at school. He knew that the first tamers will want more information after him noticing Renamon following him home yesterday. Additionally Yamaki had instructed him to basically pick a fight with one of the group in order to essentially beat some sense into them. As Takato went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed he contemplated who he should fight. After a while though he decided to wait and see how that day played out. Making his way downstairs for breakfast, he made sure to eat a fairly large portion. Something just told him he would need his energy today. Deciding not to bio-merge this time around Takato and his three partners climbed onto Grani who was waiting for them in the back yard before he took off towards the school.

The other tamers and Digimon with the exception of Rika and Renamon were shocked when a massive dragon landed in the middle of the playground at school having not seen it the day before. The whispers started straight away when they noticed the new student get off with the three Digimon quickly following. Giving a greeting to Seth who had arrived by walking the group made their way toward the front entrance of the school.

Ryo who was watching this was starting to get very angry with the new boy. Not only had he (according to him) not shown him the proper respect but he had also stolen the attention of every girl away from him. He had even noticed the slight blush on Rika's face when her eyes fell on Takato. Only he the Digimon king should have the attention of the Digimon Queen. It was upon seeing that blush on Rika's face that he decided to challenge Takato to a battle.

After all he was the # 1 ranked Tamer in the world he could easily put this little upstart in his place. Then Rika would see that Takato was just another weak Tamer unlike himself. He knew that he would have to register a battle with the school and get Takato to accept the battle but was not too worried about that. Ignoring the questioning looks from the other first tamers Ryo shot Takato a dirty look and stormed away, all he could think about was how he was going to embarrass Takato and win Rika's heart. Unknown to him Rika knew exactly what he was thinking and it made her smile, not coz he wanted to win her attention but because he didn't know that Takato could bio-merge.

X Break X

As the morning lessons started Takato had noted the different looks he was getting from two of the first tamers. Ryo was now giving him looks of contempt and Rika was blushing slightly whenever she looked at him. Although he didn't understand the second one he guessed that it was the reason behind the look on Ryo so deciding for now to ignore both Takato went back to sketching now knowing who he would likely fight.

He already knew what Ryo was thinking of doing and knew how strong his bio-merged form Justimon was so he knew that if he couldn't win as Gallantmon he would have to go one step higher. A small smile graced his face at the thought of the shock faces of the first tamers if he decided to go that far. He was pretty sure that Rika would have told the others he could bio-merge but even she didn't know about that other form.

X Break X

At lunch the first Tamers followed Ryo outside and were surprised when he didn't head towards where they normally hung out. Quickly following him they noticed he was heading towards the new boy Takato who was sitting under a tree talking to Alice.

Takato noticed their approach first and couldn't help the smug look that entered his face as he did. Knowing what was going to happen and secretly knowing that Ryo didn't stand a chance at beating him he waited for the group to make their way over to him.

Alice saw the look on his face she followed his gaze and saw the others, not knowing what was going on she waited patiently for them to make it to them.

"Takato was it? You up for a battle?" Ryo asked not bothering to hide his overconfident tone. "Or is the new boy too scared of getting beaten?"

"Oh I'm sure I can take a little time out of my lunch to beat up on the so called Legendary Tamer" Takato replied yawning as he stood up.

"You better get BlackWarGraymon ready for a beating then" Ryo stated, Takato's smug attitude starting to piss him off "no mega can beat a bio-merged Digimon even with the help of modify cards"

It was as he said this that Takato realized two things, one that Rika hadn't yet told the others that he could bio-merge, and two the ass kicking he was originally intending to dish out now needed to ramped up another level causing him to smile.

Beside him Alice was also smiling 'leave it to Ryo to underestimate his opponent' she thought to herself.

"BlackAgumon" Takato called out while turning to the three Digimon watching him "you and BlackGatomon can ether stay and play or come watch, it's up to you. Guilmon what you think? Up for a quick workout?" he asked. "Although we will have to wait for a group of wild ones before we get any kind of challenge."

"You're using dino-boy instead of BlackWarGraymon?" Ryo asked in shock, looking around he saw shock on everyone's faces with the exception to Seth, Alice, and surprisingly Rika. _"What do those two know that we don't?" _he asked himself. Shaking off his thoughts Ryo made his way over to the teacher on duty to report the mach. The teacher was surprised that someone had challenged Ryo but shook it off and nodded before clearing the nearby Digimon combat arena.

By this time everyone had heard of the coming battle and the battle area had been cleared of training Digimon and every student and teacher in the school was in the stands. BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon had decided to watch their tamer and sat next to Alice and Dobermon, and to Alice's surprise Rika and Renamon.

"You don't look surprised he chooses Guilmon to battle with" Alice said quietly looking at the red head.

"I'm not" Rika stated with a smirk "and I'm guessing it's your doing that they can bio-merge, same with us."

With a wide smile Alice shook her head "Nope, he turned down the Sovereigns gift." Upon seeing Rika's shocked look she continued "He knew that if he took it I would lose Dobermon and he refused to let that happen. He told me that something had happened in his past that made him think he would be able to bio-merge without the gift. The first time he tried in the real world the process caused him extreme pain but after that was ok."

"Mind if I sit with you girls?" a voice spoke up from their left.

The two Tamer looked over to see Ms. Asaji standing before them and gesturing to an open seat to there right. The two nodded in approval as they retuned their attention to the arena floor.

The arena was a feature added to the school grounds with the allowing of Digimon at the school. The arena itself was more or less a large clearing about 200 yards in wide and 200 yards long. The ground was mostly dirt with some scattered areas where grass still grew. Surrounding the clearing was an 8 foot tall concrete wall which served as both a boundary and a viewing platform as steel bleachers where mounted to the top for people to view the battle. On either end of the arena where small holes in the wall that contestants where to enter threw.

Just outside of one of the two entrances Takato stood with Guilmon preparing to enter but was stopped by Seth. "Remember demolish him but hold a little back. No need to kill the kid." Seth stated with a smirk.

Takato gave an affirmative nod before raising an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling that you're not going to watch?"

Seth turned before walking away "I got an update from Yamaki, looks like he wants me to look into something in Kyushu. I also need to pick up your G-ark so don't expect me to be back until tomorrow or the day after" Seth turned to look over his shoulder and gave Takato a smirk "Please don't accidently kill anyone or burn the city to the ground while I'm gone ." Takato gave a mock frown and gave the retreating form of Seth the middle finger causing Seth to chuckle as he left.

Takato returned his attention to the entrance before glancing at his partner "Alright Guilmon let's get this over with." Guilmon nodded as the two walked through the entrance and into the arena. The crowd cheered as they saw both contestants ready to battle.

"Hello, Shinjuku High school! This is Kiba Akira and as you school announcer I'll give you the play by play of this battle!" The announcer shouted from a small booth on top of the wall to Takato's left. "Today we have an exciting match between our own Ryo Akiyama and our schools newest addition Takato Matsuki! Let's now compare the two before we get to the action!" Takato knew that in the both the announcer was looking up his League profile that all Tamers had. Unbeknownst to anyone else there however he knew that Kiba wouldn't be able to pull out his real profile and instead would see his fake public one.

Takato was broken from his thoughts as Kiba resumed his pre-battle analysis. "First we have Ryo Akiyama also known as the Digimon King! Ryo is currently ranked # 1 Tamer in the world and a true A-rank elite! His partner Cyberdramon is also no push over" to this the crowd cheered for their school idol. "Fighting him today we have Takato Matsuki who currently holds a C-rank in the ranking system. He is the only tamer with multiple partners and will be using his partner Guilmon for this battle. He is known as 'The Virus Tamer' for being the only tamer with a virus type partner!" Kiba stated in a surprised voice more so of the fact that someone had a virus type partner than the fact that Takato was the only one that did. "While normally we would not allow this one sided match as it is a spare and not an official match we are good to go!" Kiba finished as the crowd cheered.

Ryo looked across at his opponent and then at his partner next to him, Cyberdramon was growling in anticipation causing the boy to grin. 'A walk in the park' he thought to himself before pulling out his D-Ark.

"Bio-merge activate" he called out a smile on his face.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to …. Justimon**

Where the tamer and Digimon had just stood moments before now stood the large grey android Digimon, his metal helmet covering his face and long red scarf blowing in the wind.

"Ryo kicks it off by immediately Bio-merging with his partner into Justimon! Clearly he means business! Let's hope Takato can hold out long enough for us to see more of Justimon's abilities!" The announcer stated in an excited voice.

"Digivolve your Digimon already so we can get started" his duel voice called out.

Takato slowly shook his head at his opponent's arrogance before holding his left arm in front of him, the screen on his Omnivice glowing.

"Bio-merge activate" he called out shocking everyone but Alice and Rika. Even Justimon took a step back in shock.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Guilmon bio-merge to …. Gallantmon**

Where Takato and his partner had once stood now stood a large Knight Digimon, his bright white armor trimmed with gold, red shoulder guards and what looked like part of Guilmon's head incorporated onto his helmet, behind him blowing in the wind was a long red cape.

Then in front of all the crowds eyes he held up his right hand watching it become his holy lance "Gram", he then held out his left hand out to his side watching it as it became his holy shield "Aegis".

The announcer apparently was able to get out of his shock and find his voice "A-Amazing Takato has just Bio-merged with Guilmon to Mega! Now the two have become Gallantmon! This is unprecedented for someone to be able to bio-merge that isn't one of the original Tamers! One thing is for sure, this battle just became way more interesting!"

Ryo with his knowledge of Digimon recognized the name of the opponent in front of him "You're a Royal Knight?" Justimon shouted in shock taking another step backwards. "_Damn this maybe a bit harder than I thought."_ Ryo thought in his head as he readied himself.

"Glad you recognize us" Gallantmon called back "but are we going to fight or what?"

While this was happening Rika had pulled out her D-Ark and pointed it at Gallantmon.

**Name: Gallantmon**

**Type: Exalted Knight Digimon**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Title: Guardian Deity of the Net**

**Info: His Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just are almost unstoppable**

Rika let out a loud whistle and looked back at the Digimon glad that she wasn't in Ryo's place. Hearing the whistle everyone turned to look at her and upon seeing her D-Ark pointing at Gallantmon every tamer in the stands copied the action. Quick whispers and gasps echoed around the stands before looking back at the two Digimon waiting for them to begin.

It was Gallantmon who started the battle, with the yell "Lightning Joust" Gallantmon took a step forward and thrust Gram out towards his opponent sending a blast of lightning at Justimon. Justimon quickly dodged to the side barley dodging the attack. Quickly closing the gap between them, Justimon's arm transformed as he ran. As he got within range of his target he called out "Voltage Blade" and slashed out with the energy blade springing to life from his now transformed arm.

Gallantmon blocked the blade with Aegis before shoving Justimon back before calling out "Shield of the Just!" The beam of energy that suddenly shot forth from the shield narrowly missed his target as Justimon rolled away his arm transforming again.

Shouting out "Thunderclap" Justimon slammed his new arm into the ground sending shockwaves flying towards Gallantmon. Inside his data sphere Takato knew what was going to happen so if the attack mad contact jumped into the air putting Aegis beneath him and using the shockwaves to send him higher into the air. As he made it to the apex of the shockwave enhanced jump he gracefully back flipped and landed on Grani's back who was now hovering above the battle area.

"So you needed back up" Justimon called out "or are you so scared you're running away?"

Hearing this Gallantmon just laughed "No I knew that your speed against my power would mean a standoff, but like I said earlier you're a warm up. Think yourself lucky you get to be the first to experience me at my final form."

"Mode change activate" he shouted before a sphere of red light encased both Gallantmon and Grani.

**MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Gallantmon mode change to …. Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

Hovering above them was now a knight Digimon, its red armor trimmed with gold, ten angel wings on its back, the sacred sword Blutgang in his right hand and the sacred spear Gungnir in his left.

Before any could pull out their D-ark Gallantmon CM flew at Justimon like a bullet and struck him with the flat of his blade forcing Justimon backward. Within seconds the battle was over, it took the one normal hit from Blutgang to make Justimon de-digivolve, leaving Ryo and Monodramon tired but alive in his place. As the pair's senses returned to them they looked up and saw a flash of light before seeing Takato stroking Grani's neck and Guilmon sitting next to him mumbling to himself about what he wanted for dinner.

"Thanks Grani I'll see you after school" Ryo heard the boy say before the dragon flew away. Everyone watched in shocked silence as without gloating or even looking at the boy on the floor Takato turned and walked back towards the school building with his three Digimon following behind him.

"U-unbelievable! Takato and Guilmon have just defeated Ryo and Cyberdramon! The top ranked Tamer in the world has just lost! Someone pinch me I'm dreaming!" The announcer said before some did pinch him causing him to yelp and mutter curses at the offender.

As he walked away Takato thought about why he had to battle Ryo that day. He hadn't battled Ryo because he didn't like him (mostly) or to become popular or even because of Yamaki's orders. No he had done it to teach Ryo a simple lesson. A lesson the whole school now knew. If you underestimate any opponent you can lose, no matter who you are. Takato only hoped that they would take this lesson to heart and maybe would start behaving like a real Tame should.

X Break X

Seth had gotten to Kyushu in a couple of hours thanks courtesy of a League owned helicopter. Now he found himself walking the streets of Fukuoka with a 16 year old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, next to him walked an Agumon with orange bindings around its claws.

"So what going on down here that I needed to be called in?" Seth asked the boy whose name he knew was Mareo Otsu a DART operative in charge of overseeing the Tamers in Fukuoka.

Mareo gave a sigh before answering the question "For the last couple of weeks Digimon that have had ill intent that bio-merge have been deleted by an unknown Digimon."

Seth raised a single eyebrow "I'm guessing it wasn't one of the local Tamers or an inhabitant of the city. Why are you concerned if it's taking out hostile Digimon?"

Mareo gave a nod "Normally I wouldn't care too much but the Digimon is at least champion level if the enemies it has been taking down are any indication. What has me concerned more however is that the local Tamers reaction to this. They have openly made it their mission to find and delete the Digimon for quote 'taking their glory'. If they find the Digimon in question I have no doubt that they will attack first and ask questions later."

"Let me guess that you requested the League to send someone to try and recruit the Digimon before the local idiots get to it." Seth interpreted.

Mareo chuckled "Yeah basically" Mareo heard his D-ark beep and checked it before frowning at the message "Looks like its show time a trio of Firamon just bio-merged in the park and are tearing up the nearby playground. You better go and" Mareo stopped as he looked up to see that Seth had already disappeared. "Damn that annoying."

: With Seth :

Seth arrived at the park only a minute or two after leaving Mareo. Deciding to move forward cautiously Seth hid his presence and moved to the bottom branch of a nearby tree. Looking forward he saw what looked to be three Firamon mixing it up with a fourth Digimon that he couldn't quite make out. As he didn't see any Tamer nearby he assumed that this was the Digimon he had been hearing about.

As Seth watched the unknown Digimon managed to delete one of the Firamon with what looked like a claw strike to the throat. Before it could engage another of the remaining two one of the Firamon managed to get an attack off at point blank range.

"**Fira Bomb!"** the Firamon shouted as a large flaming bomb struck the unknown Digimon sending it skidding across the ground only to crash into a tree twenty yards away. As the dust from the collision settled Seth was able to now see the Digimon for the first time.

The Digimon appeared to walk on all fours and took the form of a large wolf. Its fur was a dark purple with a white mane around its neck and white on the tips of its ears and tail as well as its snout which also had two pairs of vampire like canines coming from both the top and bottom with the top pair being somewhat in front of the bottom pair. Along its back and at the base of its tail where what appeared to be red tattoo like designs that stood out from the normal fur. The Digimon's most prominent feature however where what appeared to be a set of armor that the beast wore. Worn around its main was, what appeared to be, a collar like piece of armor that was shaped like a bats wing. Another part of its armor was similarly shaped but smaller and set around and atop its head with the wings resting in such a war that it blocked one from seeing the Digimon's eyes and even had a blade like point at the end that jutted forward and could likely kill an opponent if the Digimon decided to go for a head-butt. Both pairs of the Digimon's paws where encased in armor with blades affixed that would make any opponent second guess going toe to toe with the Digimon, though the blades on the front paws where noticeably larger and likely used as a primary form of attack. The entire armor was a dark purple color that looked almost vampiric. The only light colors on the wolf came from two gold piercings on its left ear that where only barely noticeable. Seth instantly knew that this Digimon was a Sangloupmon and was surprised that the virus type could have kept a low profile in the city for this long.

The Sangloupmon appeared to be injured from the attack as the fur on its left side was burnt and was bleeding from a couple of scratches along its body. Despite its injuries the Sangloupmon managed to get up and unleash its own attack.

"**Sticker Blade!" **The Sangloupmon shouted in a rough but noticeably feminine voice. Suddenly thousands of tiny blades appeared and where flung at the two Firamon. One managed to quickly get out of the way but the other was skewered and was deleted with a pained roar.

The remaining Firamon quickly closed the distance and utilized his opponents weakened state. **"Fira Claw!"** The attack landed and cut a large gash in the Sangloupmon's shoulder sending the wolf crashing to the ground with a pained yelp.

As the Firamon slowly made its way over to finish its kill Seth noticed a group of Tamers show up and see the situation but apparently deciding not to intervene.

"_Fucking bastards"_ thought Seth as he prepared to eliminate the Firamon but stopped when he saw the Sangloupmon beat him to the punch.

As the Firamon stood over her the Sangloupmon mustered up all the strength it had left for one final attack. With a menacing growl it threw its blade covered paw forward and managed to impale the Firamon threw the bottom jaw deleting it. Exhausted the Sangloupmon collapsed onto the ground its labored breathing indicating how damaged the virus type really was.

Seth noticed that the Tamers quickly ordered their Digimon to attack sending five different attacks soaring toward the defenseless Digimon. As if sensing its impending doom the Sangloupmon raised its head to see the multiple attacks coming at it and gave a helpless whimper and closed her knowing she couldn't do anything to dodge. Thankfully she didn't have to.

After a few seconds waiting to be deleted the Sangloupmon was confused when it didn't feel any pain. Opening one of her ruby red eyes that others could only see if the where looking her face to face, she saw the attacks had disappeared and in front of her stood a human standing at 6'1 with short brown hair and white skin with a good tan. He looked like a young adult likely between 18 to 22 years old and if the rugged look he had was any indication, spent lots of time outside. His dark brown eyes, that where currently starring into her own, held a sharpness to them that was authoritative but also had a kindness toward the one he was looking at. A the pale scare ran from his right cheekbone to an inch below his right eye and along with an athletic build gave off the aura of an alpha. He wore a black and grey pullover under which he had a silver short sleeve thermal T-shirt along pair of dark grey cargo pants and black tennis shoes. On his left forearm was a devise with a single dark blue crystal orb. The device itself started just past the elbow and traveled down to the human's wrist.

Looking around the Sangloupmon was shocked to find that the Tamers and their partners where all knocked out and lay unmoving against a group of trees further back. Returning her gaze to the human standing in front of her the Sangloupmon watched as he regarded her for a moment of two before bending down lower and addressing her in a soft voice that conveyed his concern for her "Hey there I know it hurts but I'm going to give you something to help you feel better ok."

The Sangloupmon gave a weak nod as the human pulled a syringe from one of his pockets on the inside of his pullover before injecting a yellow fluid into her side just above the shoulder wound. The syringe hurt a bit but quickly took effect as the wound started to heal itself and the pain lessened considerably. A minute later the wound had completely disappeared along with her other injuries though she was still fairly exhausted.

"So can I have the name of the skilled fighter before me?" The human said as he helped the Sangloupmon stand on her wobbly legs.

The Sangloupmon blushed though it was invisible thanks to the blades on either side of its head. She had received plenty of complements from other virus types in the digital world but those where mostly about her dangerous looks and where from Digimon that wanted to be her mate or get onto her good side. She never heard anyone complement her combat abilities before and rather enjoyed the praise.

"S-Shade" the now identified Shade stated in a deep mature voice that Seth noticed had a rather calming effect that contrasted her aggressive looks "Who are you?"

Seth gave a kind smile "My name is Seth Harrington, I work for the League. Your activities in the city got you noticed by our local affiliates and I was sent to make contact with you when the idiots over there got jealous and started hunting you" Seth stated indicating the knocked out Tamers. "Sorry that it took me as long as it did, are you feeling better?"

Shade tested out her legs by taking a few steps and found that she could move around again though getting into another battle was definitely out of the question. "Yes I feel much better Seth thank you."

Seth nodded before deciding to question the Digimon a bit "If you don't mind answering, what exactly are you doing out in the city picking fights with rouge Digimon?"

Shade shrugged "I original came to the human world to find a tamer but quickly discovered that like the digital world virus Digimon are not well liked here. I heard however that there was a Tamer called 'The Virus Tamer' that had three virus partners and figured if I stuck around and made a name for myself he or she would show up" Shade explained before she was startled by the sound of Seth laughing. "W-What is so funny?!" Shade shouted angered that the human was laughing at her.

"I-I'm sorry it just that 'The Virus Tamer' you're looking for is in a completely different city. So he wouldn't have heard of you regardless." Seth stated between chuckles.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Shade stated in embarrassment as she hung her head by a nearby tree and a cloud of depression appearing above her head.

The scene caused Seth to chuckle a bit more though he was internally surprised that this Digimon had been able to get him to show as much emotion as he had in such a short amount of time. Shaking off his amusement Seth walked forward and patted Shade on the shoulder and getting her attention. "I may be no virus tamer or a tamer for that matter, but I can't leave you out here in a city that's trying to delete you. So would you like to come with me?"

Shade was surprised that this human was willing to allow her to come with him given her attribute and appearance but after considering her options she concluded that this was the best possible outcome for her at the moment. "Yes I would. Thank you again I am forever in your debt." Shade answered as she lowered her head midway in a thankful bow.

"You don't owe me anything. In fact I owe you an apology for arriving late and for you being hunted by those idiot tamers and their partners. Now come on we have a ride to catch." Seth answered before turning and walking toward the parks exit and not giving Shade time to respond.

"_Be that as it may, I still will be forever grateful to you for saving me Seth."_ Shade thought with a smile before following Seth out of the park. _"Though I wonder what he means by catching a ride."_

X Break X

The walk home after school was filled with memories of the day for Rika. Although she hadn't gotten to question Takato she had learned more about him thanks to her talk with Alice and the battle or rather ass whopping earlier that day. She had learned that Takato would rather go through pain himself than sacrifice another's life be that life a human or Digimon's. Also he could go past the normal point of a bio-merged mega and that he didn't fight just to be the best.

Rika had been one of the few that had caught the forlorn look in his eyes as he walked away from the battle arena. It had not been a look of sadness and understanding, the look of someone who had made mistakes in their life and had just then teach a hard lesson so another didn't make the same ones. It was that look in those red eyes that made her feel a connection to the boy, as if the pain in both of their pasts drew her to him. It made her want to comfort him which was something she had never felt for a boy before. As she thought however of that feeling she remembered the dream she had the night before causing her to blush.

Walking straight through her house she entered her room instantly lying down on her bed and closing her eyes. She'd had plenty of shocks that day and it had worn her down, not five minutes after getting home she was asleep. This time she dreamed of being Sakuyamon riding on a large dragon with the arms of a knight in white armor wrapped round her. She felt safe and warm in this dream, meanwhile in her room Renamon noticed the smile of contentment on the sleeping girls face and wondered what she was dreaming of.

Across town Takato was also remembering the events of the day and was starting to regret how he had handled the situation. Although he had taken the challenge in order to teach Ryo a valuable lesson he may have made it a little too personal.

He just felt that the first Tamers should be setting an example for the others, instead so far all he had seen were most of them just using their fame to get what they want. The first Tamers should be training the others to help better protect the area from any wild ones that tried to cause damage not just letting attack any wild Digimon they see no matter how strong it is. It was because of Tamers just attacking without thinking that he had lost his dad.

Takato grimaced as his thoughts drifted into an area that was painful. It had been just over two years ago but he could remember it as if it was yesterday. A small group of mega level Digimon had bio-merged into the real world and had started attacking anything in sight. Every Tamer in the area had rushed to the area and had attacked them without even pulling out the D-Arks to see what they were fighting. The rookies and champions they had sent into the battle had been defeated in minutes. The only reason they weren't deleted and their Tamers killed was because Takato had arrived on the scene just in time.

Takato as Gallantmon had thrown himself in the way of the group of mega's using Aegis to defend the downed Digimon and their Tamers. He had ordered the Tamers and LadyDevimon to get the hurt Digimon out of the area before attacking the mega's in order to stop them from seeing what the others were doing.

He didn't know how long he had been fighting when LadyDevimon returned and told him they were safe and being escorted by the local DART operatives, he hadn't the time to stop fighting so he had just told her to stay behind him and to take out any badly injured mega's that made it past him. After what seemed like hours of fighting he had finally defeated the last Digimon in front of him before quickly turning to see how LadyDevimon was doing. He felt fear grip him at what he saw when he noticed her.

He saw LadyDevimon fly into a building and de-digivolve back into BlackGatomon before falling to the floor unconscious, but it wasn't that that caused him to run forward with the last of his energy. Lying on the floor was a human man with what look like a broken right leg trying to crawl backward, standing above him was an injured Piedmon with an evil smile on his face and one of his swords falling towards the man as if in slow motion.

Takato had run forward as fast as he could, the whole world seeming to slow down around him and stabbed Gram through the mega's back. With a sigh of relief he let Gram and Aegis turn back to his hands only for shear panic to take over when he glanced down. Not only had he been too late to stop the blade from slicing the man open from shoulder to hip but the man lying below him was his father.

Using his fear to drive his tired body and using every last drop of energy he had left he grabbed BlackGatomon and carefully picked up his dad and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Upon arriving he cried out for help. When the doctors finally came running he carefully placed his father on floor next to them before de-digivolving and passing out from exhaustion. Upon waking up three days later he found out that his father had been declared dead two days ago from his wounds. Overcome with grief he had disappeared to the Digital World for a solid seven months.

Takato's thoughts were interrupted as BlackGatomon jumped onto his lap and looked up at him with worry in her eyes. Feeling the sting in his eyes he realized he had been crying. Too tired to get undressed, he lay down on his bed and pulled the cat like Digimon to him before falling asleep.

Outside his window stood a Lillymon watching the boy intently, her helmet and dress a dark red and made of what looked like rose petals. Where normally a Lillymon would have bright green wings and boots hers were black. After gazing at the boy in curiosity she took off but not before she gave a small smile before flying off into the night.

**And Chapter! Well I for one am liking the length of these updates! By the way don't get used to me updating this often as I will usually only update every 1.5 months. Anyway if you have questions just PM me or put it in a review.**

**Until next time remember to Stay Frosty and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A few questions answered

Chapter 3: A few questions answered

Takato woke up the next morning to a slight tapping noise. Still half asleep he was unsure of what the noise was and looked around his room. He noticed BlackGatomon was still curled up at his side, her head resting on her front paws and her tail lay against her body. She had a content look on her face that made his heart go out to her, her ears flickering every few seconds before she licked her lips in her sleep. He knew from these actions that she was dreaming and was glad that it was a good dream instead of one of the nightmares she went through because of her past. She didn't dream often but when she did it was normally such nightmares. Takato remembered a few nights in the past he had been woken up by her scratching him in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

The soft tapping brought him out of his reminiscing, this time however he could tell that the tapping had originated from his bedroom window. Looking at the clock to see it was only three in the morning he slowly got out of bed being careful not to interrupt the sleeping cat's dreams and made his was over to his window. Slowly drawing back the curtains while being as quiet as possible Takato looked out his window with sleepy half closed eyes.

The sight that met the Tamers eyes was defiantly not what he had been expecting however. Takato didn't know who would want to wake him up at this time in morning but the yellow vixen in front of him would have been near the bottom of the list second only to her tamer. Too tired to even create a shocked expression on his face he slid his window open before holding a finger to his lips and motioning her to come inside.

Renamon was surprised when Takato neglected to ask what she was doing here, he didn't even go to wake up his Digimon which would have been the typical reaction to a Digimon suddenly appearing at ones window unannounced. Instead he just asked her quietly to wait there before turning away and walking towards the bathroom connected to his room. As he walked away from her he pulled of the t-shirt he had fallen asleep in last night and Renamon found herself staring at his now bare back. Renamon noticed the toned muscles of his back and shoulder along with his perfectly tanned skin that gave her a feeling of longing that both surprised and confused her. However her attention soon turned to the three scars that ran the length of his back. The scars looked to have been caused by a large animals claws and must have been a near fatal wound judging from the sheer size of the scars.

As Takato slowly entered the bathroom, he thought about why Renamon had decided to show up at his house but quickly figured that the only reason Renamon would be here at any time (let alone 3am) was to question him about something that had been bothering ether her or her tamer or to attack him when he wasn't expecting it. As she had knocked on the window and hadn't done anything aggressive he assumed it was the first one. Knowing that he needed to wake up fully before they talked Takato splashed some cold water onto his face before wiping the sleep out of his eyes before heading back into his room.

Renamon noticed the drops of water running down his chest and onto his toned abs causing that longing feeling inside her to return with a vengeance. Wondering why she was suddenly thinking this way about a human and one she knew almost nothing about she decided to contemplate it after she asked her questions. She watched as he turned the chair in front of his desk towards her before sitting down and waited for her to start.

"I have a few questions that I'm hoping that you would answer for me" she started quietly knowing that his Digimon were still asleep. Seeing him nod she continued "First is it ok if I ask how you became the partner of three Digimon?"

Takato smiled softly before answering "Well I might as well answer in the order I was partnered, though I won't go into too much detail tonight, agreed?" Seeing the vixen nod he continued "My first partner was Guilmon, I like your Tamer met my Digimon before the D-Reaper attacked. There is a reason my D-Ark is the only one that can get data on him. The reason is that before he was my partner he simply didn't exist."

"Are you telling me that someone created him just for you?" Renamon asked in disbelief.

Pulling one of the notebooks on his desk towards him before flipping through, finding what he was looking for he pulled out a loose pieces of paper. A small smile of remembrance graced his face before he handed them to her. "No I'm telling you my D-Ark created him from the pictures and stats you're holding in your hands" he replied giving a soft chuckle.

Renamon stared down at the faded pictures and data in shock, if what he said was true then it was no wonder that no one could get data on Guilmon (her Tamer had tried numerous times). Sighing in defeat she handed the paper back to him and waited for him to continue.

"BlackGatomon was the next one I met" he started, looking at her asleep on the bed a sad smile. "She had been injured before making it to the real word, upon arriving she was attacked for being a virus Digimon by Tamers that were close to where she bio-emerged. I saw what was happening and defended her and brought her to my house to rest, I'll let her explain what happened to her in the digital world if she wants to. Anyway she decided to stay after she almost ended up attacking me and I refused to allow Guilmon or myself to stop her." Takato smiled at the look of shock on Renamon's face "She's actually the reason I'm able to have more than one partner."

"BlackWarGreymon I actually met in the Digital World" he said slowly, a tear sliding down his face as he remembered the reason he had been there at that time.

"You've been to the Digital World?" she asked softly, she didn't know the reason for the tear but she knew that it had to be bad. The boy in front of her was one of the strongest humans she had ever known so whatever had happened must have caused him a great deal of emotional pain.

"Twice," the boy answered "it was the second time I was there that I met him. I… wasn't in the best of mental states at the time but I didn't run from him or attack him like the many others he had met for being a virus Digimon. I simply asked him what he was doing in the middle of nowhere, upon hearing his answer I asked if he would like to be left alone or if he wanted some company." Takato paused for a few second and looked where the Digimon in question lay "He joined us not out of some sense of obligation but out of respect" he ended simply.

As Renamon thought about what she had learned so far and began to choose what question to ask next. After taking a deep breath through her nose she remembered something that had been troubling her these last two days. Deciding to see if he was able to explain it she asked curiously "Do you know why your scent is that of both a Digimon as well as a human?"

The question caused Takato to laugh "Actually that's easy to answer," he replied "but before I do can I enquire if one of the questions you have yet to ask is about me bio-merging?" he asked while his smile never leaving his face.

"Yes I was going to ask how you are able to bio-merge when you turned down the Sovereign's gift," she said a little surprised that he knew the question was coming "Alice said it had something to do with an event in your past."

"Well that makes it easier" he stated scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "The answer to both of those questions is that I died." The mixture of shock and confusion on Renamon's face made it clear to him that she didn't understand his answer. "I'm guessing you would like me to explain a little as to how someone dead can be sitting in front of you" he laughed. Upon seeing a small nod from the vixen he decided to give her the short version. "The first time I went to the Digital World me and Guilmon met a Greymon and upon finding out Guilmon was a virus Digimon he attacked. Guilmon didn't have time to digivolve and I didn't have time to find a card so I did the one thing I could do, I got in the way."

Renamon was amazed at what he had done but before she could say anything he continued. "I had always told Guilmon that if I died in the digital world I wanted him to load my data so I could a little useful to him even if I was dead. I never would have guessed what happened however. The process of a person being turned to data and then being combined with their partner through loading there data allowed Guilmon to Bio-merge for the first time. When Guilmon de-digivolved after deleting the Greymon my data was combined with the data Guilmon used that data as well as the fire element from the Greymon and combined it with mine to rebuild my body. So your answer is my DNA has Digimon data in it, though that Greymon left a permanent impression on my data that's shown as the scars on my back and the data itself is unstable."

"So your scent is part Digimon because you are part Digimon," she began. It was then that she thought of a new question "What do you mean your data is unstable?"

"It's rather simple really, human DNA and Digimon data where never supposed to be combined permanently. The combination of Data and DNA that occurs when a tamer and partner Bio-merge is only meant to be a temporary state and would only last for a couple of hours tops. The Data that's holding my boy together is highly strained and could separate if I'm seriously injured thankfully some of data from Digimon we delete is absorbed by my body and has kept the bond from breaking thus far."

Renamon couldn't help but feel a deep sympathy for the human. Takato was hanging to life by a thread and had to delete Digimon in order to stay alive. Thinking about the data inside Takato Renamon thought of her next question "If your half made of data does that mean you can digivolve?"

This question actually shocked Takato, he had never even thought about what the data in his DNA would allow him to do he had only ever been glad it had saved his life. "That I actually don't know," he replied slowly "I guess I'll have to wait until I get time to get my G-ark from the league before I'm able to find out."

"What is a G-ark and why is the League making it for you?" she asked slightly puzzled. As far as she knew the Omnivice was the best digivice around already, she couldn't remember a time when she had heard of anything called a G-ark.

"The G-ark is unique device that the League created that stabilizes the combination of human DNA and Digimon data. The only reason I don't have one already is that a G-ark needs to be tailored to each individual's unique DNA/data layout." Takato explained.

Renamon nodded before she remembered Alice's conversation with Rika "May I ask why the first time you bio-merged in the real world it pained you?" It confused her as to why the process would be painful to him and she explained "I would have thought being part Digimon would make it easier for you."

"Well actually that's what made it worse, you see my D-Ark sent electric shocks through every muscle and nerve in my body mapping them out before saving the data it got back along with my new DNA/data pattern before it digitised me to bio-merge me with Guilmon." Takato replied, the memory causing him to wince slightly.

"If you could bio-merge why didn't you help us out with the D-Reaper?" Renamon asked letting her anger get the better of her for the first time at remembering how difficult the battle had been. The only reason that they had survived the battle was that they stuck close to each other and covered each other's back.

"I did help you" he replied knowing the reason she asked the question "didn't any of you wonder how Jeri got out of the D-Reapers core?" Takato laughed quietly when understanding crossed the Digimon's face before it went blank again.

Renamon couldn't help but feel guilty for accusing Takato as she had when he had risked his life in order to save Jeri, alone for that matter. "So that's why Alice called you Jeri's knight in shining armor" the vixen stated now understanding the remark.

"Yeah Gallantmon flew her out of there on Grani. After that I attacked the D-reapers drones in order to keep them away from you guys until you defeated the D-reaper." Takato replied, he already knew that she had been listening in on the conversation at school. "Is there anything else you would like to know? It's just that I need to get a little more sleep before school" he asked, he was still tired and it was still too early for him to be thinking clearly.

"Two more questions actually. Why would the League already need to make G-arks other than for you?" Renamon asked.

Takato seemed to be lost in thought for a while before he responded slowly "That Renamon is not something I can tell you. Suffice to say however that the League has a lot of secrets they keep from the public in order to keep the world safe. If I where you I would tread very lightly if you want answers to what the League does." Takato replied with a forlorn look on his face.

Renamon couldn't stop an involuntary shiver from running down her spin at the implications of Takato's statement. Rika and herself dealt with the Global Digimon Tamers Tournament Association or GDTTA and had thought they were in the know about all League dealings. They knew about the League's DART branch that kept tabs on the tamers and their technology division and law enforcement branches DTRADE and DIALED. Rika's mother Rumiko Nonaka a former fashion model now appeared in advertisements for league events and was even planning and coordinating such events in Japan. To hear that there were things that the League did that they didn't know about was fairly startling. Shaking off the feeling Renamon concentrated on her last question "Why does your friend Seth give off the same Digimon/human smell you do and why is he so… frightening?"

Takato gave an understanding nod "Seth also has a data/DNA combination in his body so that's why he smells like a Digimon. As for why he's frightening… let's just say that the things Seth has done and seen make him more intimidating than almost any other individual you can find" at Renamon's confused look Takato elaborated "I guess the closest thing I could relate it to would be if a fox found itself in a confined room with a hungry wolf. Your instincts are telling you that you have attracted the attention of a superior predator and are trying to warn you that you're in danger" Takato explained.

Renamon was slightly insulted by the insinuation that Seth was more dangerous than her "Are you saying I'm weak?" Renamon asked with narrowed eyes.

Takato raised his hands in surrender "No believe me I rather admire your battle skills and think your one of the most skilled Digimon out there" Renamon blushed at Takato's honest praise of her thought it was thankfully hidden by her fur. Takato continued "All I'm saying is that despite what you and the other Tamers think, Seth has more battle experience than you and the other original Tamer's partners combined. He has killed and lost more than hopefully you and the others ever will so please don't push him too much." Takato answered before letting an uneasy silence descend upon the room before speaking again. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"…No that's all for now" she replied before turning away and walking towards the still open window. As she reached it she turned back to him before saying "and thank you for answering my questions. Is it ok if I tell my tamer what I have learned?"

Giving her a warm smile that made the longing creep back into her mind he replied "It's ok if you tell Rika. But keep what I said about Seth close to your chest. Good night Renamon."

"Good night Takato" she said before disappearing into the night.

Slowly making his way back to his bed after closing the window he climbed in, lying down on his bed he felt BlackGatomon get herself comfortable against his side in her sleep and with a small smile on his face fell asleep.

When Rika woke up that morning she had found Renamon waiting to talk to her, she was half way through getting dressed when her partner told her that she had gone to Takato's to ask him a few questions. Rika had spun around to look at her in shock, her jeans unbuttoned and only her black bra covering her breasts. "You did what?!" she had demanded forgetting for the moment that she to get ready for school.

"I went to ask him a few questions which he kindly answered for me" the vixen replied laughing inside at how her tamer had blushed at the mention of him. Decided to tease her slightly the Digimon continued "and I must admit that he has a very nice toned body," pausing to watch her tamers blush brighten "I wasn't expecting the scars on his back however."

Rika had frozen again after buttoning up her jeans upon hearing that Takato had scars, she had expected him to have a toned body after how he had defended himself at school but she hadn't expected scars that where impressive enough for Renamon to make a note of them. "Do you know how he got them?" she asked quietly, seeing the vixen nod she added "Well?"

"Unless you want to go to school like that I suggest you finish getting dressed while I explain our entire conversation" she said hiding her amusement at how her Tamer had forgotten everything to find out more about the boy.

Looking down at herself she realized that she was still not dressed and nodding for Renamon to continue she went back to getting ready. As Renamon explained the conversation she gasped at Guilmon's creation and listened intently at how he had met his other partners but when she got the part of his death Rika paled. Renamon gave her a minute remembering her own reaction before she explained his 'death' Rika listened in horror at how he had thrown himself in front of his partner giving his own life to save his.

Surprise entered her features when so heard how Guilmon loading his data had caused them to bio-merge for the first time and of how his D-Ark had used Digimon data to help rebuild his body and that the scars were a permanent reminder of his death. Shock hit her again upon hearing how his body was unstable and the reason behind why the first time he bio-merged in the real world had pained him. Her mind started thinking of worst case scenarios when she heard that the League was keeping secrets from her. But it was hearing how he was responsible for Jeri making it out of the D-Reaper's core that made the most difference. She remembered how when she had asked Jeri why she had talked to him that first day she had told her it was to thank him, deciding to ask Jeri how she had known it was him later she left for breakfast.

Both Rika and Renamon had a new found respect for the boy, not only because he had three Digimon or that he was part one himself but because he had given his life to protect his partner not knowing that he would come back and for rescuing there friend at the time she needed someone the most. Both of their thoughts were of the boy for the rest of the morning, both wondering what could have caused the tear when the memory of his own death didn't bother him and Renamon also is deciding to keep what she had learned about Seth to herself for now.

: The Bering Sea, 112 miles north of the Aleutian Chain. Time 0325:

The pitch blackness of the Bering Sea at night was disturbed by the almost constant flash of lighting and the air filled with the crashing of 32 feet high waves, thunder, and the screeching wind and rain from the monstrous Typhoon above. Strangely however the normally bitter cold air of the Bearing Sea was strangely warm only being around 42 degrees. This highly unusual weather phenomenon could not be explained by local forecasters and was most certainly not natural. This had been the reason that the league had taken notice and explained why nine specialized League owned Black Hawk helicopters flying through the rain fairly high above the churning waters.

The Black Hawks roared above the water in louse group. The helicopters all had a powerful spotlight mounted at the front of the aircraft that was controlled by the Co-pilot. Inside the aircraft two door gunners manned the mini guns on either side of the craft while the four commandoes in the back checked their weapons one last time and pretended they were somewhere else and not in a helicopter flying threw a typhoon at night.

Inside the lead chopper the back was occupied by not four commandos but instead a teenager. The teenager was male with pale skin and mid-length light brown hair**. **His green eyes regarded a silver dagger that he was currently boy wasslightly short coming only up to 5'6 with a narrow build. He wore a dark blue sweat-shirt, and a pair of tan cargo pants. His pair of grey hiking boots seemed to find purchase on the slipper wet floor of the Black Hawk and stooped him from being jostled around the helicopter despite the fact that he was not strapped into the seat of the chopper. Over his sweatshirt an unzipped black rain jacket bellowed in the wind as the boys arms were not in the sleeves and the only thing holding the apparel to his frame was the hood over his head and the top collar button.

"Sir, target vessel in sight the anomaly signal is still coming from the vessel!" The pilot of the chopper shouted back to the teenager who put the dagger he was sharpening in a sheath on his right hip before pulling a small wireless headset from his pocket and putting it into his right ear.

"This is Vigilant to Poseidon flight target in sight 1 minute till drop." The teenager stated in a calm voice that spoke of a person with high experience. The teenager known as Vigilant stood up and grabbed the hand rail next to the opening of the helo and gazing out at the lone cargo ship that was doing its best to wither the storm.

The League had detected a Digimon bio-emerge somewhere in the Bering Sea. Shortly after it bio-emerged strange weather phenomena began to occur in the Bering Sea and thus Vigilant had been sent to the League's local air bases in Dutch Harbor to join the investigation unit. Shortly after his arrival his team had discovered the Digimon's signal was originating at the spot occupied by the cargo vessel Winter Star. Before they could get to the vessel however the strange weather anomalies condensed to form the typhoon that now sat above the Bering Sea like a veil that prevented the ship from reaching harbor. It was then decided that getting to the ship was top priority and thus the teenager now found himself along with the assault force flying threw a typhoon in their modified Black Hawk's.

As they neared the vessel that had all of its exterior lights on in order to see the ocean waves around it the radio lite up. "Poseidon 1-3, 1-4, and 1-5 moving to deploy 1st assault force." The pilot of Poseidon 1-3 announced as three Black Hawks banked and approached the vessel in order to deploy their commando's.

"Poseidon 1-6, and 1-7standing by in case 1st assault needs back up." The pilot for 1-6 announced.

Vigilant watched as his pilot began to speak in the comm "Poseidon 1-1 here, moving to over watch position. 1-2 move to the starboard side of the vessel to provide sniper cover. 1-9 maintain over watch on the aft side of the ship." As the different aircraft complied with their order the radio came alive again.

"Poseidon 1-9 here to 1-1 target signal appears to be… growing." The Co-pilot for 1-9 announced as the spotlights of the helicopters passed over the different parts of the ship.

Vigilant leaned further outside the helo even as the rain and wind beat down on him taking in the view of the ship and the surrounding water. Even as the three helicopters carrying the first assault force began to lower altitude to drop off the commandos Vigilant's attention was soon drawn to the water around the ship that for some reason seemed be more churned up than the rest of the ocean around it almost like…

"SHIT! All helo's wave off wave off! Abort, abort bank away and get some altitude now!" Vigilant shouted into the comm. As the helo's attempted to follow the order the ocean around the ship burst up as a giant head the height and width of a football field engulfed the transport ship in its mouth before swallowing. Unfortunately two of the Black Hawks weren't able to get clear in time as both where knocked out of the air with one getting a blow to the side that sent it immediately nose first into the ocean while the other's tail was sheared off causing the helicopter to go into a spin before impacting the ocean.

"This is 1-4 to all stations Poseidon 1-3 and 1-5 are down! I repeat 1-3 and 1-5 are down! Requesting S&R!" The pilot of the only chopper of the assault force to escape shouted as he banked his helicopter away from the 300 foot long Mega Seadramon that just decided to ruin his day.

Taking quick stock of the situation Vigilant decided on a course of action "Poseidon 1-6 and 1-8 run S&R on Poseidon's 1-3 and 1-5. All other birds keep that thing in your sights and open fire. Keep evasive but do not let it dive!" Vigilant ordered before looking up at the storm and grimacing. "I need to get some god-damn CAS on this shit." Vigilant muttered to himself before going back to the comm. "This is Vigilant to Poseidon Actual target is an Ultimate level Mega Seadramon we need heavy ordinance!"

Poseidon Actual was the base back at Dutch Harbor which was keeping track of the mission and much to their credit they responded quickly and smartly. "This is Poseidon Actual to Vigilant hostile intent by Digimon confirmed, Use of heavy ordinance authorized. What to you need?"

Before Vigilant could responded the Mega Seadramon gave a deafening roar before moving its head in an attempt to strike one of the passing Black Hawks that war strafing it with mini-gun fire. Thankfully the pilot was able to evade but the same could not be said for the eardrums of everyone nearby that felt the air vibrate at the roar. (Think of Godzilla's roar and you have it)

Deciding he need help now Vigilant went back to the comm "This is Vigilant I need a Thor strike ASAP!"

After a couple of seconds Poseidon Actual responded "Request confirmed Vigilant Thor strike authorized. Be advised cloud cover over the target area has blocked visual targeting. You need to plant a beacon on the target for the system to get a lock."

Vigilant cursed before acknowledging the order before shouting to the pilot of the chopper "Get me down to its head!"

"Yes sir!" The pilot responded fearlessly as he banked the chopper toward the creatures head. As the pilot avoided a swipe of the beast he managed to hover the Black Hawk close enough to the head for Vigilant to leap out of the chopper without a moment's hesitation.

As he fell time seemed to slow down as the adrenalin reached his brain and making him hyper aware of his surroundings. Pulling out his dagger as he went by the armored part of the head, Vigilant lunged out and stabbed into the base of the creature's neck just past the end of its armor. The dagger stopped his fall and using his upper body strength to pull himself up on top of the head Vigilant now found himself standing on an enraged Mega Seadramon's head. Quickly pulling a small disk like object from one of his pants pockets Vigilant pressed a button in the center before inserting the disk into the wound his dagger just inflected.

"This is Vigilant beacon active I could really use a pick up about now!" Vigilant announced into the calm.

"This is 1-2 we got you" replied the pilot for 1-2 as the Black Hawk in question banked in order to hover just off his right and 15 feet to the right of the head. Tensing all the muscles in his legs Vigilant leaped toward the chopper, his enhance body making it 14 feet before one of the two snipers in the helicopter reached out and dragged him the rest of the way into the helo.

"This is Poseidon Actual Signal received Thor strike inbound in 30 seconds." Dutch Harbor announced over the comm.

"This is Vigilant to all remaining aircraft get clear of the target, Thor strike inbound." Vigilant announced over the comm as his and the rest of Poseidon flight moved away from the Mega Seadramon.

"Strike inbound ETA 7,6,5…" Poseidon actual counted until with a high pitched shriek a 80 cm shell moving at mock 3 punched through the storm above and threw the targets cranium before using what was left of its momentum to plow into the ocean sending up a geyser 40 feet into the air.

Vigilant couldn't help but marvel at the capabilities of the large railway launched canon that floated in orbit above. The weapon allowed the League to hit Mega level Digimon anywhere on the globe and had saved numerous lives since its inception ten months ago. "This is Vigilant target down. All personnel recovered, returning to base." Vigilant announced as he watched the Mega Seadramon slowly delete and the typhoon above suddenly stop as sunlight breached thought the clouds as the Black Hawks made their way back to Dutch Habor.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing came from Vigilant's pocket making him pull out a cell and answer. "Hello… Seth what's up!... Interesting a school?... Well I don't… Okay when you put like that I don't really have a choice….Right I'll be there in two days… Right, bye." Vigilant hung up before letting a smile grace his face. He was going back to school.

**And Chapter! Well that one was hard to write. Before I go here is some info on the League's branches. **

**League Branches:  
DART (the Digital Assessment and Reconnaissance Team)- this division of the league is made of representatives that serve as liaisons and representatives of the league to various dignitaries, law enforcement, and communities. It is not uncommon to find at least one to three DART members in any major city to report the status and goings on pf the tamers and Digimon to the league.**

**GDTTA (the Global Digimon Tamers Tournament Association)- The creators of the Digiscape internet page and the Tamer and Digimon Ranking Systems this** **branch of the League is responsible for all Digimon sporting activities and trading card distribution of the world as well as setting up tournaments and other sporting related activities.**

**DTRADE (Digital Technology Research And Development Echelon)**  
**The branch that researches new technologies for sport, law enforcement, and Digimon care activities.**

**DIALED (the Digital Investigations and Affairs: Law Enforcement Division)-**  
**These serve as basically the digital police force of the world with a building in every city and town. They investigate and deal with Digimon related crimes and misdemeanors.**

**Undisclosed ( #% %# %#% $%$^&$#%$^%^)-**

**/**

**Undisclosed (#$$%$^&%$^&&$%&%&%$%&&)**

**/**


	4. Chapter 4: Angel

**I do not own Digimon or any of the Characters from the series.**

Chapter 4: Angel

Takato forced himself to wake up early despite having only been able to sleep a couple of hours since Renamon left. Even though he was still tired he knew he had a lot to do today and knew it was for the best for him to get up. So far today he had already had a long talk with Renamon explaining to her a little of his past though he had not gone into details. He knew however it was for the best that some others knew about him. Already she had given him a question that he didn't know the answer to but one he was hoping to answer for himself soon. It was a simple question, one that had come without much thought but one that he had never thought to ask himself.

As he slowly sat up in his bed he thought it over, how could he have never thought of it? How could he have spent all these years with the thought never crossing his mind? The question was so simple it scared him, yet it was a question that was actually asking about his very nature itself. To a human it would never need to be considered, but to a Digimon it was a part of nature. As he was both this question might determine who he was from this day forward, it was a question that both excited him with its possibilities and scared the life out of him.

As Takato pondered this a nock was heard from his window. Moving over to the window and pulling the curtains Takato was greeted with the sight of Seth's figure calmly sitting on a tree branch just outside of his window.

Seth gave a slight wave and a smirk before motioning Takato to open the window. As Takato did so Seth hoped onto the windowsill and gave Takato a nod of greeting before addressing him. "Good morning Takato. I got a little gift for you."

Takato raised an eyebrow in response before his eyes widened at the device Seth pulled out of a bag he clutched in his left hand. The device was a red rectangle/octagon like shape, with the sides on the left and right being longer than the others. In the center of the devices was a raised portion with a single dull gold crystal orb. The device however looked dull and seemed largely inactive but Takato knew that the G-ark would change when it was activated.

Seth Tossed the device over to him "Shibumitold me that he would recommend activating your Omni-vices AI system before you activate the G-ark, something about the AI helping the process or something. Anyway I wanted you to talk to me later today at school. There have been some… developments on my end. Anyway got to go, I have a guest over at my place that I have to take care of." Seth advised before hoping off the windowsill and phasing away.

"_Show off… but thanks for the info."_ Takato thought as he went to get ready for school. Trying not to wake BlackGatomon, Takato walk his bathroom before turning on the shower. After a few minutes of staring into the eyes of his reflection in the mirror he shook his head to clear his mind and stripped of the last of his clothes. Stepping under the hot spay of the shower he felt his muscles start to relax and his mind begin to clear, the water beating against his skin made him remember what he had learnt from the martial arts he had taken up to help control his anger. To know yourself is the first step to finding true peace, which made him realize that he did not need to answer the question of if he could digivolve, it meant he had to.

As he washed the sweat and dirt off his body he thought of what he was to do in the day ahead of him. There were only two things that had to happen today, the first was to answer the digivolve question and the second was to go to school. He hoped that Ryo had taken the lesson he had taught him yesterday to heart, he didn't want to have to beat it into the boy every day until he finally got it through his thick skull.

Turning off the water he stepped out the shower and started to towel himself dry, making sure he got every inch of skin on his body and he was just about to dry his hair when he noticed that he had forgotten to shut the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way back into his room, not bothering to check if any of the Digimon were awake he pulled out a pair of black boxers from one of his draws and pulled them on before dropping the towel.

BlackGatomon had woken up when he had turned the shower on. She had instantly missed the feeling of his warm body beside her. She had slowly opened one of her eyes and looked around the room for him, what she had seen through the open bathroom door was him naked stepping into the shower. Deciding to get a better look she snuck into the bathroom, this was the first time she had got this chance as normally he would have made sure to shut and lock the door. In this form she usually stayed away from water sharing a cat's dislike for it but watching the water run down the boy's body gave her the strange urge to join him. Shaking her head she walked back to the bed, jumping on and deciding to pretend to be asleep and wait for him to finish.

After getting dressed Takato made his way over to his bed to stroke BlackGatomon behind her ear, with a smile on his face he leaned down to whisper in to her "You know its rude to spy on people while they are in the shower." Her eyes opened in shock at hearing this "I hope you enjoyed it because it's the last free show you're getting" he teased.

Takato turned and walked away amused at how she was still frozen in shock, he guessed that she had not expected him to know that she had been watching him. Walking over to his computer desk he opened one of the draws, he was looking for the card he had found next to the Omni-vice the morning after his D-Ark transformed. It was a plain red card with a black strip down one side, it had the same orange pixelated monster the blue cards had but instead of the D it had the letters AI in blue.

He had put it in this draw and not touched it since, but over the last two years he had chucked all his unneeded cards on top and this now made it harder to find. After ten minutes of searching Takato finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out while leaving the rest of the cards in an unordered heap. He was a little unsure of what would happen and his nerves caused him to hesitate, he knew this needed to be done but he simply didn't know how the AI would affect both him and the Omni-vice. Slowly he mustered up the last of his courage and raised his left arm. Taking a deep breath he swiped the card with shaking hands.

For a few seconds the only thing that happened was the screen on the Omni-vice flashed, and then the holographic screen activated. _'Omni-vice Artificial Intelligence Activated' _appeared on the screen, making him sit on the computer chair. _'Compatibility scan started' _all the nerves inside his body suddenly becoming alive. _'Personality profile completed' 'Profile Uploaded' _He felt a slight buzz in his head before reading the screen _'Link Established'_.

"_Hello there Takato"_ a female voice said from within his own head _"it's good to finally be able to talk to you." _

"How is this possible?" Takato said to himself, not understanding what was happening to him.

"_I am you Omni-vices AI, I'm sending electric impulses to your brain which translates it into words" _the female voice answered.

"How did you create your personality?" Takato asked slowly, he had not expected to have his Omni-vice to talk in his head but he was curious about what had happened.

"_I scanned your brain checking for a suitable profile, I finally decided upon a teasing but kind hearted personality. Taking the teasing nature of a LadyDevimon you know and then mixing it with the honesty and kindness of an Angewomon."_ The Omni-vice answered truthfully, before teasing _"Though it's up to you if you want to name me, after all you are the only one that can hear me and Omni-vice makes me sound like a simple item."_

Takato smiled to himself at the last part, she had only just become able to think for herself and she was already making sure that he didn't treat her as a machine. He didn't even need to think about what to name her, based on the two Digimon she had used to create herself and how he was hoping that she could help him find out more about himself there was only one name that fit her. "Well I was wondering if you can help me understand a few things Angel" he said with a smile on his face.

"_Did you just call me Angel?" _she asked with a small amount of surprise in her voice.

"Well you used an angel and a fallen angel for your personality and I'm hoping you will be able to help guide me, maybe watch over me a bit" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"_I love it" _Angel said, before asking _"what would you like help with?" _

"I was just hoping that I could ask you a question, I was asked recently but was unable to answer" he replied.

"_I would be happy to help Takato" _Angel said in a cheerful voice.

"I was asked if because my body was reformed with Digimon data, if that means I would be able to digivolve once I hooked up the G-ark Seth gave me. I just wanted to know if you knew the answer." Takato said, his nerves starting to come back.

"… _Actually yes you should but only to one form" _she said.

"So I can only get to rookie?" he asked in in slight disappointment.

"_No I didn't say that, you can create your Digimon form like you did Guilmon. As long as I scan the picture and data you decide on before you activate the G-ark. What I meant was if you make a rookie you can only go to rookie but if you make a mega then you will only go to that."_

"So all I have to do is draw the form I want and then write the data for a mega. Then when you scan it you will save it as my only digivolved form to the G-ark" Takato smiled as ideas entered his mind already. "Thanks Angel, you really are heaven sent." 'Now I just need a way to talk to her in public without looking like I'm talking to myself' he thought, he didn't want people staring at him.

"_But you can just think it when you in public" _she said answering his thoughts.

Takato sat there in shock, he hadn't said a thing and yet she had still answered him. 'She can read my thoughts' _"Yeah so now you don't have to worry" _Takato sat there in shock before he heard a voice behind him.

"Takato who have you been talking to?" he heard. Recognizing the voice in seconds he didn't bother to look round.

"My Omni-vice BlackGatomon," he explained a smile on his face. Pulling forwards one of his notebooks and opened it to a blank page, he started by drawing a human body, legs and arms. He drew a tail coming out from the bottom of the back, large wings from the shoulder blades and two small horns from the head. Then over the light sketch of the body he drew the armor on, drawing the outline of the armor darker and darkening the outline of the body where it was left exposed.

After writing the data for the Digimon down under it he looked at the time on the clock and decided to finish the details and coloring while at school. Getting up he woke up Guilmon and BlackAgumon and made his way to breakfast to eat before making his way outside to get on Grani.

"_Takato there is a Digimon watching us" _he heard Angel say within his head.

"_I know Angel I could sense it the moment we stepped outside, but I haven't been able to work out where it is" _he thought back.

_"__It's on top of the building to the right of us" _she said sending him a mental image of where to look.

"Is there something I can do for you or you just looking about" Takato called out to the hiding on the roof. He watched as a strange Lillymon walked to the edge and looked down at him, he could feel the others get ready to fight but just waved them off.

"Just watching for now" he heard the Lillymon reply before she smiled at him "I will let you know if I need anything." She then turned round and flew off. Takato just shrugged and got on Grani to leave for school.

Upon arriving at school Takato ignored the awed stares he was getting from the other students and made his way to class. However he was stopped in his tracks when he saw Seth up ahead in front of him. However it was not the sight of his friend that stopped him in his tracks but the Digimon standing next to him.

There standing beside Seth and looking around at the school around it was a Sangloupmon. The Digimon stood on all fours at 6'2 making it slightly taller than Seth. The students where giving the bladed Virus type plenty of room no doubt fearful of the dangerous Digimon. Takato raised his Omni-vice to the Digimon "_What do you have for me Angel?" _Takato asked as he scanned the Digimon.

"_Sangloupmon, a champion level virus type Demon Beast Digimon, a female by the looks of it. Its attacks are __Sticker Blade__ and __Black Mind. It is a noble, bloodsucking wolf Digimon and a considerably old species of Digimon, it is even said to have survived since the Genesis of the Digital World. Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their DigiCores, and cease vital functions, and thus die. Sangloupmon are able to instantaneously move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets at its own volition. For this reason it is said to be very difficult to capture Sangloupmon." _Angel told Takato who nodded before approaching the two.

"Hey Seth who's your new friend?" Takato asked.

Seth gave a nod in greeting before he introduced his companion "Takato this is Shade, I ended up saving her in Kyushu from some over eager Tamers. She is staying with me for now. Shade this is Takato the Virus Tamer." Seth introduced.

Shade looked Takato over before bowing her head "It's an honor to finally meet you Takato word of your accepting of Virus Digimon had spread far and is a beacon of hope for us Virus types."

Takato chuckled while scratching the back of his head "I didn't think I had made such an impression. It's a pleasure to meet you Shade. So… are you and Seth partners now or…" Takato drifted off.

"No she's just staying with me for now until she finds a Tamer." Seth answered however Takato noticed the faintest of blushes appearing on Shade's muzzle though it was only barely noticeable through her fur. Apparently she didn't mind the idea of being partnered with the normally anti-social human. Deciding to think about the blush later Takato and his partners made their way to class with Seth and Shade who had to be careful not to accidently slice any passing students with her blades.

Sitting down at the table at the back near the window and pulling out his notebook, Takato spent the ten minutes till math started to finish off the drawing. Being satisfied with the end product he put it back into his bag, he felt like today would be a good day right up until the moment Rika sat down next to him. He knew that this would mean two things. First it meant that Renamon had told Rika about their conversation meaning she will want to talk soon and secondly it meant that Ryo will get jealous again and forget about the lesson he had learned yesterday and thus he would likely challenge Takato again.

He stayed quiet while he watched the other first tamers walked, the shock on their faces at Rika's seating choice and at the bladed wolf Digimon was nothing compared to the look of jealousy and hatred on Ryo's face at Rika's favor of Takato. It was at this moment that Takato knew that he would have to fight Ryo at least one more time before he would get over it and learn his lesson properly.

The Ms. Asaji entered the room at this point with a large smile on her face, "It seems we have two more new students joining the class this morning… Err two new students and three new Digimon." Ms. Asaji amended as she caught sight of Shade. "Seth, is this your Digimon partner?"

Seth shook his head as Shade sat behind his desk "No she's just staying with me for a while."

"A wild one it mine!" a student said as a few rose from their seats as their partners readied themselves.

"She is also under League protection so anyone that attempts to harm her will quickly find both their hands parted with their bodies." Seth said in a monotone that both a tone of authority and a confidence of upholding the threat. Everyone immediately stopped any attempt to attack the wolf like Digimon and one by one sat back into their seats not willing to test the usually silent but intimidating human.

At this point Ms. Asaji decided to introduce the two students by waving them in. First in came a blonde boy in blue jeans and a white t-shirt followed by a brown haired girl with blue jeans and a pink top on entered the room. "This is Takeru Takaishi and his partner Patamon" Ms. Asaji announced pointing to the boy and the Digimon behind him "and Kari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon" pointing towards the girl and the Digimon at her feet.

"Please just call me TK" the boy said a kind smile on his face before the two made their way to the spare seats at the back. The girl's Digimon froze when it got to the back of the room. It seemed to have finally spotted BlackGatomon sitting on the window seal and the large wolf in the back of the room. Turning to look back at Ms. Asaji and asked "May I ask why there are two virus Digimon in the room?"

Before the teacher could answer though Takato's strong voice spoke out "I think you will find that there are four virus Digimon in this room." Every eye in the room in the room was now focused on the boy, Takato though had his gaze locked on the feline Digimon's with a look of extreme dislike on his face. Behind him all three of his Digimon were up and ready to battle, Gatomon looked down in apology and stated "I meant no disrespect to the Digimon's class, though I am curious as to why they all seem to follow your reaction with exception to the Sangloupmon in the back. I know about what is happening to them in the Digital World and find extreme issue with it. I just never knew that any had a Tamer."

A small smile appeared on Takato's face as he relaxed his posture "Then let me apologize for my hasty actions and answer your question, there is a tamer with a virus Digimon as a partner but there is only one. As to why they follow my reactions, that's because these three are my partners and all four of us have had personal experience with what is happening to virus types in the Digital World. The Sangloupmon is a ward of sorts of the human she is sitting next to."

"THAT'S A GIRL!?" A large part of the class shouted in disbelief which caused Shade to growl threateningly at them.

"_Well that was just plain rude" _Thought those that had recognized the Sangloupmon as female being Rika, Ms. Asaji, Seth, Takato, Kari, and their partners.

Shaking her head to focus back on the conversation, Gatomon gave the Tamer a sad smile before saying "You seem a very interesting person, would you mind if we could speak about the situation sometime." She bowed slightly "I would like to hear more about it" Gatomon added before walking to lie under the chair Kari chose. Every other person in the room was now trying to work out just what was going on in the Digital World and why it would affect them the way it did while at the same time trying to shy away from the now fuming Shade. Kari didn't know what this boy and his Digimon had been through but she knew she could ask Gatomon about it tonight. Looking back Kari saw the strange boy seeming to drift off and look out the window, clearly not interested in the class while his three partners seemed to relax and simply take a nap. Next to the four Kari saw an older boy who was consoling the angry and slightly depressed Sangloupmon by patting her gently on the shoulder.

"There, there none of them are important anyway. All the important and smart people can clearly see you're a girl." Kari heard him whispering. Kari herself couldn't help but smile this class was going to be interesting, she could already tell.

X Break X

Takato made sure he was the first one out at lunch, sitting down under a tree he quickly scanned the picture and stats before putting back away. _"Evolution data accepted Takato" _he heard Angel say in his head. The boy sighed after hearing this, he didn't want others knowing yet and he didn't want to have to answer more questions. Looking around he saw that he was in the clear for the most part and quickly pulled the G-ark from his backpack and strapped it onto the same hand that held his Omni-vice. Taking a deep breath he taped the golden crystal on the top which suddenly lost its dullness and now gave off a soft glow that thankfully no one noticed.

Takato grimaced as light electric shocks traveled up his arm and over his entire body. He noticed that the Omni-vice in his hand suddenly was surrounded by light that traveled into the G-ark before it disappeared. The shocks lasted for a couple of minutes before finally stopping and allowing Takato to sigh in relief. As he caught his breath he noticed some changes almost immediately. His body felt more dense and stronger despite the fact that his muscles hadn't grown, as well as lighter and a little more limber. This took a backseat however to his enhanced senses. He could see clearer and further that he had previously. He could hear any and all conversations happening throughout the yard.

"_Angel, are you still there?"_ Takato thought casting his gaze at the G-ark on his arm. After a few minutes he finally heard a response.

"_I'm here Takato. There is so much more room in here! The software is so much better than the Omi-vice's. It's like going from a Macintosh to a Colfax Personal Supercomputer!"_ Angel announced which caused Takato to wonder if her apparent knowledge of different computers came from the fact that she was an A.I.

"_Good so what can you tell me about the operating system of this thing? Does it come with a manual or something?"_ Takato asked.

"_Hold on it will be easier if I just send the knowledge to you directly." _Angel stated and before Takato could respond suddenly he felt a huge pain in his head causing him to grip it in pain. After the headache subsided Takato couldn't help but marvel at the new information he now had. _"Sorry about that Takato. Are you all right?"_ Angel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Angel" Takato thought before some rapidly approaching movement caught his eye. Looking up he saw Ryo walking straight towards him looking angry.

"Me and you are going to have a rematch only this time you're going to start with that 'Crimson Mode' of yours, I don't want that sneak attack involved." Ryo challenged crossing his arms in a rather pathetic attempt to be intimidating.

Takato shook his head slowly before agreeing _"Angel I need you to quickly work out how hard I have to hit Justimon and how many times to take his energy away without hurting him too much and knock some brains into his head."_

_"Power at 25% would do it in 36hit should deplete his energy. As for knocking some brains into him I'm afraid no power in existence can do that." _ Angel replied.

Takato smiled at Angel's joke _"You really are an angel, did you know that"'_ he said and heard her giggle in his head before he told her to call Grani.

Once again news of the fight traveled quickly and everyone made their way to the battle area, Kari and TK were shocked when they heard a boy was taking on a first tamer. Upon sitting down they noticed Ryo standing on one side of the battle area with his partner and the other side was the boy from early that morning. The boy only had one of the Digimon from this morning and yet he still looked calm.

Inwardly however Takato was pissed off that the boy wouldn't learn so he decided to let off some steam "To think I used to respect you, but that was until I found out that fame was all you cared out. You don't understand what it means to be a Tamer, I hope you learn what it means before it's too late." _"He's just lucky I can beat it into his skull now"_ he thought to himself.

_"Looking forward to a fight, tut tut" _he heard Angel tease.

"_I'm not, I'm just glad that I can teach it to him before he loses someone_" he said in reply.

"I am what it means to be a Tamer!" Ryo called back, he would demand the respect from Takato by beating him in front of the entire school. Than Rika would forget Takato and return her attention to him.

Takato laughed at this, "How can you think fame is what it means to be a Tamer? Being a Tamer is about protecting those around you whether that's your partner or a stranger. I hope you learn that soon because your kind are the cancer that is corrupting the Tamer community" he said causing Ryo to growl angrily.

"Bio-merge activate" they both shouted.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Guilmon bio-merge to …. Gallantmon**

Kari was staring at where the boy had been only to now see a large knight that now stood there and suddenly jump high into the air landing atop a dragon. Kari hadn't expected the dragon's arrival and couldn't guess why it was here, she wondered briefly if he was there to ride into battle.

TK was at the same moment watching Ryo, he could not believe what he had heard. How could Ryo think of himself first? He was meant to lead the first tamers not think of fame.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to …. Justimon**

"You ready for this Grani?" she heard the knight ask.

"I'm ready Takato" was his reply.

"Mode change activate" he shouted before a sphere of red light encased both the dragon and knight.

**MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**Gallantmon mode change to …. Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

Takato flew down to the ground where he stood proudly in his red armor with Blutgang and Gungnir in his hands. He wouldn't need to fly in this battle unless Angel could find a quicker way of lowering his opponent's energy levels without hurting him too much.

Takato looked up at his opponent "Let's begin"

**Aaannnnddd Chapter! Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter now its Question Time!**

**This one is from ****Coppa-Cola****: How come all of the Spec ops people are teenagers?**

**I'm actually glad you asked this Coppa as it gives me a chance to clarify this. Now not all the spec ops guys in the last fic where teenagers only Vigilant. If in the fic you see a spec ops guy with a partner Digimon and digivice they are a teenager otherwise they are all adults unless I mention otherwise. The reason you would see these teenagers in the armed forces of the league is that because of the existence of Digimon in the world some tamers are needed to combat the more powerful Digimon as typically a normal human would stand no chance against it unless they called in heavy ordinance. The Tamer's that are in the military forces of the League are highly screened and usually don't participate in the tournaments the regular Tamers do as part of their contract.**

**Well hope that cleared that up for you all and if you have any more questions feel free to PM me or leave them in a review.**

**Until next time stay frost and don't forget to review!**


End file.
